Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club
by awsmpup
Summary: Me and my friends were enjoying a peaceful *cough*not*cough* evening, when all of a sudden we're transported into our favorite anime. We don't know when or if we can go home, but I'm starting to want to stay here. Tamaki/OC, Haruhi/OC, Kyoya/Oc, Kaoru/OC, Hikaru/OC, Honey/OC, Mori/OC, Renka/OC Sorry if the summary sucks this is my first fanfiction so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

**Me: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Anyway I've had this idea for a while now. I came up with it while watching CupofSquirrel OHSHC cosplay on youtube. I believe that they are very talented, so I suggest you subcribe to them and watch their videos. Moving on, Kyoya disclaimer!**

**Kyoya: No**

**Me: pwetty pwease *puppy dog face***

**Kyoya: No**

**Me: WHY NOT?!**

**Kyoya: Because it doesn't benefit my position**

**Me: ...Yes it does**

**Kyoya: How?**

**Me: If you don't then it will never get posted, and if it doesn't get posted we can be sued, and we are sued then you need to pay with money, not to mention it will most likely lower your chances of inheriting your family business**

**Kyoya: *sighs* Fine**

**Me: YAY!**

**Kyoya: Ouran HighSchool Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. All cosplay videos mentioned belong to CoS. **

**Me: Don't sue me please XD. Readers enjoy.**

**Ch. 1**

My name is Yuneeku. It's japanese for Unique, which is what i am. Me and my friends were all sitting in our living room. Yes I said "our", you see we all lived together in a house we bought with our cosplay money. If you're wondering why we live on our own at such a young age, we are all 16, it's because we're all orphan's. We ran away from the orphanage we were placed at when we were 12. They were horrible people. They used all the government money sent for themselves instead of the kids. Anyways, we all had a knack for acting so we preformed on the streets for money. When we had enough money we rented an apartment, by that time we were 13. Our neighbors weren't really nice, well all but one. Her name is Kana, but we call her K-san. Back when we met her she was 31. She would give us food and clothes when we were running low on money. In return, we put on shows for her. Not those kind of shows you disgusting perverts, I meant cosplay shows. After a few months, she told us she was a show biz manager, and that she want's to manage our cosplaying acts. She would get us into place's like Anime Boston and Katsucon. Our acts always took first place. So that's how we made our money up til now. Anyway back to the present. Me, Kana, Joyu, Saisho, Kekona, Hataro, Keki, and Pura were watching Ouran HighSchool Host Club.

"This is my favorite episode out of all of them" said Joyu. We were watching episode 17 "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!" "That's only because you're in love with Kyoya" Hataro said. "Like you're one to talk Hataro! You love Haruhi!" exclaimed Keki. " This is coming from the girl that write Mrs. Keki Haninozuka in her notebook all day long!" replyed Hataro. "Leave Keki alone Hataro." Pura said in her usual monotoned voice, "If you don't I will *censored because it's way too violent for this fanfic*" Hataro literally froze in fear, like in an anime. At that moment I noticed something. " Hey guys have any of you seen the twins?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads, they looked around warily. If you're wondering why, it's because our twins are like the OHSHC twins. So when they mysteriously disappear, you know bad things are going to happen. Just then we were all covered in water. "SAISHO! KEKONA!" I screamed. Behind us the sisters were laughing their heads off. Pura stood up. When she did the girls froze like Hataro did. Yeah, we all are freaking scared of her, especially when she is mad. Well everyone but Keki. Anyways, you did not want to be near her when she is angry. There are two ways of doing that.

One: Make Keki upset or do anything to harm her in any way

Two: Getting her hair wet

And unfortunately for the twins, they just did both. Poor twins, their soooo going to die...oh well. "wahhhhhhh!" cried Keki. "YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Pura yelled. She rarely shows emotion, when she does it's either she is alone with Keki or _extremely_ angry. The twins screamed and ran for their lives. "GET BACK HERE!" Pura yelled. It was kinda funny watching Pura chase the twins around the house. It was like one of the chase scenes in cartoons. Kana then yelled "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Wow we sure do yell alot, I feel bad for our neighbors. Pura and the twins stopped. " Twins apologise and then clean up your mess" said Kana, "Pura calm down Keki." Pura nodded and went over to Keki.

"Calm down Keki, what's the matter." Pura said worriedly. "Kuma-chan is soaking wet" whined Keki. "Don't worry, let's go get her dried off" Pura said, holding out a hand. "Ok" Keki said cheerfully. They went into the kitchen to dry off Kuma-chan. Kuma-chan is a stuffed bear, Keki carries her around all the time like Honey does with Usa-chan. "Sorry about" said Saisho, "the mess" finished Kekona. They cleaned up the water and Pura came back with Keki and a dry Kuma-chan. Just so you know Joyu was on her laptop this entire time and Hataro was watching everything happen like it was a soap opera. Baka. So we all settled down and sat back down to finish the show. All of a sudden, the electricity went out. "AHHHH!" everyone but me and Joyu screamed. "GIRLS!" I yelled for the twins. "IT WASN"T US!" they screamed together. Just then the TV turned on, though it was blank. We were all really confused. "What the-" Kana started to say but was cut off by a stong wind pulling all of us towards the TV. "AHHH!" this time all of us screamed. Then i passed out.

**End of Ch. 1**

**Me: Wow I didn't expect it to be such a long chapter**

**Tamaki: It was good though**

**Honey: Yeah! you mention me and Usa-chan! Usa-chan is happy now.**

**Mori:...**

**Kaoru: This was a cool chapter**

**Hikaru: Yeah but the sisters could've gone with a better prank**

**Me:... quiet you.**

**Tamaki: WHERE"S HARUHI?! HARUHI, HARUHI MY DARLING DAUGHTER PLEASE COME BACK TO PAPA!**

**Me: Haruhi? Oh yeah i sent her on an errand for me.**

**Tamaki: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WHAT IF SHE'S KIDNAPED OR FALLS AND BREAKS HER ANKLE OR, OR, OR-**

**Me: *whacks him on the back of the head with a frying pan***

**Tamaki: *falls to the ground***

**Me: wow no wonder Rapunzel keeps this as a weapon, it's super effective :D**

**Kyoya: It was fine as long as i don't do the disclaimer anymore**

**Me: keep this up and you'll be saying it for every chapter. Anyway, please review. If you do I'll put you in a room with one of the Host Club members for a full hour and let you do whatever you want with them. BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

**Me: Heeeeeyyyyy! I'm back!**

**Kyoya:Unfortunately**

**Me: *whacks him with trusty frying pan***

**Kyoya: *passes out***

**Twins: O_o you need to stop doing that**

**Me: Why, it's fun. Don't mention it again or you two are next**

**Twins: *backs away slowly***

**Me: Anywho, I want-**

**Tamaki: HARUHI COME BACK AND SAVE PAPA! AWSMPUP IS TRYING TO-**

**Me: *whacks him with frying pan***

**Tamaki: *passes out***

**Me: Twins, tie him and Kyoya up to chairs and then duck tape their mouths before they wake up**

**Twins: Yes Mam' Miss Author!**

**Me: I love it when they do that. Moving on, Shout out to my first reviewers, simply-B.A, TheSwaggers, and a Guest. As a thank you for reviewing I am Proud to present you with your reward! As requested by my first reviewer, *Throws Kaoru in a sound-proof room with simply-B.A, TheSwaggers, and the Guest in it* Good Luck ;D**

**Hikaru: Kaoru, don't worry your big brother will help you!**

**Me: *points frying pan at Hikaru* Don't even think about it**

**Hikaru: On second thought nevermind**

**Me: Good Twin. Oh before I forget, if you're wondering what my characters look like or want to know their personalities and stuff like that, please read my other fanfic cause it will explain somethings to you, like the age mistake in Ch. 1 and why I haven't fixed it. So yeah... HONEY DISCLAIMER!**

**Honey: Awsmpup does not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club, because if she did I would be able to have all the cake I wanted without getting cavities :D**

**Ch.2**

Uggg. Why do I have such a huge headache Wait a minute, I can hear someone. It sounds like they're calling me. "Yuneeku wake up." I don't know who said it. "Yuneeku, you need to wake up now" They said. "hn five more minutes Kana" I replied. "Yuneeku, I'm Joyu not Kana, now you need to wake up" said, who I now know, Joyu. "Why? I'm tired" I ask. "WILL YOU JUST WAKE UP" she yelled. Startled, I sat straight up. And unfortunately she was right above me. "OWWWW!" we both moaned together. "That was an unpleasant awakening" I said. Then I noticed my surroundings, we were outside by a pond or was it a lake. And after I noticed that, I noticed that the rest of my "family" was here too, at least most of us. "Where the heck are we?" I asked Kana. "I don't know though it seems familiar" she told us. "Hey where's Keki and Kekona?" I asked no one in particular. Though I probably shouldn't have said it out loud for everyone to hear. Why? Because Pura and Saisho freaked out.

"EH! KEKONA WHERE ARE YOU?! IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Saisho was freaking out the most. You see, when we were younger, Kekona disappeared. We were all very worried and none of us knew where she had gone. Saisho was worried sick, she wouldn't eat or sleep. All she did was look for Kekona. Thankfully we found her a day later and nothing bad had happened to her. Turns out while we were preforming, she saw a kitten and decided to follow it. But she got lost trying to find us again. After that, Saisho swore to never let Kekona out of her sight. So you can see why she was so upset right now. "Keki, where are you. It's not time to play hide and seek" said Pura in her usual voice. If your wondering why she isn't that worried, it's because she knows Keki can handle herself, but i can still see from her eyes that she is worried and scared. "Here I am, Pura" said Keki, coming out of a bush with Kekona. Umm... at this moment of time I'm wondering the same this as you. WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY DOING?! "KEKONA OH I WAS SO WORRIED!" Saisho yelled, while basically choking Kekona to death with a strangle she called a hug. "can't...breathe...sis..." Kekona said, obviously having a hard time talking and breathing at the moment. "oh sorry" Saisho loosened her grip on her, but not by much. "Where were you?" Pura asked Keki. "I couldn't find Kuma-chan, so I asked Kekona to help me look for her and we found her!" replied Keki. Oh Thank Goodness! Hataro, in all his Bakaness, asked "Can we get back to the fact that we have no idea where the heck we are?" "All I remember is feeling a strong wind and passing out." I said. The others all agreed with me, so apparently no one was awake long enough to see anything else. However, this place is very familiar. Where do I know this place from. It's on the tip of my tongue. THAT'S IT!

"Guys, I know where we are" I said. "Where?" they all asked. "We're in the Ouran HighSchool Garden." I told them. "..." They just stared at me. Well, a gay baby was just born, one more person to add to the Earth's population. Right when I thought I couldn't feel anymore awkward, they all burst out laughing at me, well all but Joyu. She doesn't like to show emotion around anyone but me. Anyway, now not only am I embarrassed, I'm also pretty sure they are all ready to throw me in an insane asylum. "You're insane. *gasp* There is now way *gasp* that we are in *gasp* OHSHC. *gasp* We should *gasp* throw you *gasp* in an insane *gasp* asylum *gasp*" Hataro said, while gasping for air. Yep I was right. "Oh come one guys, it's not that crazy. I mean right before we ended up here, weird stuff were happening to us." I told them. "She is right" Joyu said, backing me up. Ok, have I mentioned how much I _**love **_my BF, she is absolutely amazing even if I'm the only one she shows emotion to, though if I'm right and we are in OHSHC, then she will most likely show her emotions to him as well. Moving on, I could see the others slowly agreeing with me and Joyu. All of a sudden, we heard a voice. "Excuse my ladies, but do you need help?"

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: YAY! Another chapter finished!**

**Kyoya: MMM MM MMM MM MMMM MMMMMMMM MMMM!**

**Me: I'm sorry Kyoya what did you say you seem kind of muffles *smirks***

**Kyoya: M MM MM MMMMM MM MMMMMMMM MMMM MMM!**

**Me: Oh you said you liked the chapter as well, I'm so glad**

**Tamaki: Why are you being so mean to Mommy? Leave Mommy alone!**

**Kyoya: MM MMM M MMMMMMMM MMMMM!**

**Me: Shut it Tamaki, I let you out, don't make me tie you up again. **

**Tamaki: *goes into his little corner to sulk***

**Hikaru: Can you let Kaoru out now?**

**Me: NO! I promised them 1 full hour with Kaoru.**

**Hikaru: :'(**

**Honey: Can I have some more cake please?**

**Me: Sure thing, here you go *gives cake to Honey***

**Honey: YAY! *starts to eat his cake***

**Hikaru: Why do you treat him so nicely?**

**Me: Two reasons, One- HE'S SO FREAKING KAWAAAAIIIII! Two- Mori will do unspeakably horrible things to me if I don't**

**Hikaru: O_o**

**Mori: *smirks***

**Me: Anyway! Please review, you can be hard since I want to improve but do it nicely. If you do review, you can sit and have a tea party with me and Honey! BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

_**Awsmpup, Honey, Usa-chan, and a whole bunch of reviewers sitting at a round table filled with different kinds of cakes, tea, sandwiches, scones, and low sugar items for diabetic reviewers.**_

_**Tamaki and the Twins come in.**_

**Tamaki and Twins: ...Who are these people?**

**Me: These are my reviewers. Say hi everyone.**

**Reviewers: Hi!**

**Tamaki and Twins: uh, hi?**

**Honey: Tama-Chan, come join us!**

_**Awsmpup and reviewers all nod heads and say words of agreement.**_

**Tamaki: *puts on his kingly charm* Well, if it please my princesses, then I suppose I shall join**

**Me: Cue fangirl screams ***_**fangirls scream***_

**Honey: Awsmpup, can you pass me and Usa-Chan some more cake please?**

**Me: *gets ready to answer***

*****_**more fangirls scream***_

**Me: Ok thats getting annoying. Sure Honey, here you go. And here you go Usa-Chan *puts cake in front of Honey and Usa-Chan***

**Honey: YAY! Thank you!**

_**Usa-Chan falls over slightly**_

**Honey: Usa-Chan say thank you too**

**Me: Well you're both very welcome. Tamaki, would you like so tea?**

**Tamaki: umm... *looks very scared***

**Me: *frowns* ...I didn't poison it**

**Tamaki: *blinks* uh, Ok then**

_**Tamaki drinks tea**_

**Me: *smirks secretly***

**Tamaki: Hmm, this is actually very-**

_**Tamaki falls over**_

**Twins: BOSS!**

**Hikaru: I thought you said-**

**Kaoru: -you didn't poison it?**

**Me: I did and it wasn't. But I never said I didn't drug it. *grins evilly while drinking tea* **

**Twins: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Anyway, I apologize for the wait, I've had a long week. I was out almost everyday doing something. I feel bad for my dog. He's always left home alone. Hey come to think of it, You have a dog don't you Tamaki? *looks at Tamaki* Oh yeah, I drugged him...oh well. Hikaru come here!**

_**Twins look at me scared.**_

**Me: I SAID COME HERE!**

_**Twins flinch. Hikaru slowly walks over to Awsmpup. **_

**Hikaru: Yes?... *looks scared***

**Me: *grabs Hikaru and throws him in room with evilcupcakecat, then locks the door* There you go!**

_**Hikaru screams from inside and bangs on the door.**_

**Me: You know what will happen if you try to help him. *holds frying pan threateningly***

_**Kaoru flinches and walk back slowly.**_

**Me: So, I had a hard time making this chapter, trying to match the host clubs members. I think I did pretty well, but forgive me if they seem OOC. Honey, can you do the disclaimer again please?**

**Honey: *while eating food* Sure. Awsmpup does not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club, she only owns her OCs. **

**Me: Thank you Honey. On with the story!**

**Ch. 3**

"Excuse me ladies, but do you need help?"

We all turned around to see the surprise of our life. Right there in front of us, was the Ouran HighSchool Host Club. I think I just died and gone to heaven. Hey, did they just call Hataro, lady?...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LADY!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING, YUNEEKU!"

"Um, pardon me?" I stopped laughing and looked to who was talking. It was Tamaki... I think I fainted...

_**Joyu's POV**_

My best friend, Yuneeku, just fainted after looking at Tamaki. I hope she's ok, Yuneeku is like a sister to me.

"Um, is she ok?"

I looked over to Tamaki. "Yes, She'll be fine. She just over-excited herself from shock." He looked confused. "Shock from what?"

"...Your looks?" I accidentally said that in a form of a question...that's not suspicious.

"Oh I see, she was just so shock from my natural beauty she fainted." He said going into his narcissistic personality.

"Of course not. She wouldn't fall for a narcissistic, obnoxious, stupid, dim-witted moron." I said. Of course I'm lying but he doesn't know that. He looked the way he did in the episode when Renge came to Ouran and called him all those things that I can't remember. Then he went into his little corner to sulk. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I just can't stand rude, snobbish, narcissistic people. Even if they are a part of my favorite anime.

"Still, maybe I should have one of my family doctors look over her."

That's when I noticed Kyoya was next to me. How did I not notice? I'm usually very observant. That's weird. Anyway, On the outside, I didn't show it, but I was very surprised. Kyoya was and still is my favorite character. Well, person now that we're here, sitting in front of the real host club. I grabbed my computer and held it close to my chest. It surprisingly came with us and didn't break. I'm glad it didn't because it was expensive and with us being orphans that live on our own with money we got from street preformoring and cosplaying, it was hard to buy. Yuneeku spent alot of her money to get it for me on christmas.

"Is she-" Saisho said, "-Ok?" Kekona finished.

"Poor Yu-Yu, please be ok" Keki said. Yeah she has her own cute little nickname, like Honey does for Tamaki.

"She'll be fine" Pura told the twins and Kek, with her emotionless face. Though I shouldn't be talking, since I don't show my emotions either.

"Yeah, you forgot that she's been through worse" said Kana.

"Hmm, Mori, carry her to the music room. Once we're there, we can get aquainted and you can explain why you're here" Kyoya said with his fake smile. That'll be hard, but what choice do we have. Mori picked Yuneeku up, and we all headed to the music room.

**End of Ch.3**

**Me: Another chapter finished. I tried to make it long since some of you wanted longer chapters. I hope you liked it.**

_**Tamaki looks over from his corner with his puppy dog face.**_

**Me: *sighs* Tamaki I'm not going to erase the part where she called you a narcissistic, obnoxious, stupid, dim-witted moron because it's all true**

_**Tamaki's aura gets darker.**_

**Twins: Your OC twins are pretty cute**

**Me: uh, Ok?**

**Kyoya: Hmm, Joyu seems...ok**

**Me: Well she has a troubled past so you have to cut her some slack**

**Honey: Keki is cute!**

**Me: Did you know her name means cake?**

**Honey: Really?! YAY! Does she like cake too?**

**Me: Yep**

**Honey: YAY! I have another friend to share cake with!**

**Me: She also has a buddy for Usa-Chan.**

**Honey: YAY! Usa-Chan you get a friend too!**

**Me: What do you think of Pura, Mori**

**Mori:...**

**Me:...Ok, then...**

**Tamaki: I hope my darling princess is ok. It would be a shame for a beautiful woman like Yuneeku to be hurt**

**Me: Oh you're done sulking? Well, Yuneeku probably has the most troubled past out of all of them**

**Tamaki: How?**

**Me: I'm not telling you! You have to wait like everyone else!**

_**Tamaki goes into his corner to sulk again**_

**Me: Stop sulking or Haruhi is never coming back.**

**Tamaki: NO, NOT MY DARLING DAUGHTER HARUHI! DON'T WORRY HARUHI PAPA'S COMING!**

**Me: *whacks him with frying pan***

**Tamaki: *falls unconscious* **

**Me: Well, please review. If you do I'll bring back Haruhi!...Come to think of it I think I left her in a whale somewhere...oops.**

**Host Club:...**

**Me: Don't look at me like that! Please review. BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Life in Ouran High School Host Club**_

**Tamaki:...Where's Awsmpup?**

**Kyoya: She went searching for Haruhi**

**Tamaki:...I MUST HELP HER! HARUHI, DON'T WORRY PAPA'S COMING!**

_**Tamaki runs out of the room**_

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi come into the room dripping wet.**_

**Me & Haruhi:...Where's Tamaki going?**

**Kyoya: Searching for Haruhi. Why are you wet?**

**Haruhi: *frowns* She left me in a whale**

**Me: I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**Kyoya: Why were you in a whale in the first place?**

**Me:...Why not?**

**Haruhi: We were curious**

**Kyoya, Twins, Honey, & Mori: *stares at us weirdly***

_**Tamaki runs into the room**_

**Tamaki: KYOYA! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T FIND MY DARLING DAUGHTER!**

_**Everyone looks at him**_

**Tamaki:...**

**Haruhi: Uh, hi Tamaki *waves at him***

**Tamaki:...HARUHI! MY DARLING DAUGHTER! *squeezes her***

**Haruhi: *struggles to breathe* Can't...breathe...**

**Tamaki: Wait. Why are you wet?!  
Me: Huh. Oh, I accidentally left her in a whale. *shrugs nonchalantly***

**Tamaki: HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HARUHI IN A WHALE!**

**Me: Oh it was quite easy. First, I-**

**Tamaki: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU LEFT HER IN A WHALE!**

**Me:...But you just asked-**

**Tamaki: I WAS BEING RHETORICAL!**

**Me: *says with attitude* Well how was I supposed to know that?**

**Tamaki: WHY YOU-**

**Me: *smacks him with frying pan* **

**Tamaki: *falls***

**Me: Before I forget, I have a new story posted, and if you want to have a visual idea of what my OCs look like, I made them on Doll Divine. Just search their names. My account is the same as my FanFiction account. Haruhi, can you do the disclaimer**

**Haruhi: Sure. Awsmpup only owns her OCs.**

**Me: Sadly. Anyway, Haruhi, you can go dry off now.**

**Haruhi: Ok *walks out of the room***

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**Ch. 4**

_**Joyu's POV**_

We all walked to the music room.

Honey and Keki were in a very deep conversation about cake. Mori was carrying Yuneeku. She still hasn't woken up. Pura was just walking next to Mori. Saisho and Kekona were holding each other closely, like their life depended on it. The Ouran Twins were watching our twins, while whispering to each other once and awhile. Tamaki was walking slowly. obviously he was still upset about what I had said. Hataro was walking with Kana. Haruhi was trying to comfort Tamaki. And Kyoya was leading us to the music room.

Sigh, Kyoya.

I'm guessing that it is the afternoon, because nobody but us are around so far.

We finally got to the music room, after what seemed like hours.

"Make yourselves comfortable" Kyoya said.

Mori put Yuneeku on Honey's napping couch/bed. The rest of us sat down on the other side of the room.

"So, please tells us who you are and why you were in our school's garden" Kyoya said.

"Well, I'm Joyu."

"I'm Saisho-" "-and I'm Kekona."

"I'm Keki, this is Kuma-Chan, and this is my best friend Pura."

"I'm Hataro."

"And I'm Kana."

"I see. And what about that girl over there" Kyoya asked, while writing in his notebook.

"Oh, that's Yuneeku" I said.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us why you were in our school's garden" Tamaki asked.

"Um, well that's kinda hard to explain. You see-" I was trying to explain our problem (if you want to see it that way) to them, but I was cut off by a noise made from Yuneeku.

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

Ugg, seriously, why do I keep blacking out. It's getting pretty annoying.

I opened my eyes.

Uh, wasn't I outside before?

I sit up and look around. I see Joyu and our friends...and the host club...

"What happened?..." I asked.

"You passed out" Joyu said. Wow, way to be blunt.

Keki skipped over with Pura right behind her.

"Are you ok, Yuneeku?" Keki asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok Keki."

"Good! Me and Kuma-Chan were worried!" she said.

"Just you two?" I asked mockingly.

"Ha, Ha, funny" Hataro said sarcastically.

"I try" I said.

"Seriously, we were all worried. Well everyone but Joyu" He said.

….."JOYU, HOW COULD YOU!" I all, but screamed. "TO THINK, JOYU, MY BEST FRIEND, THE GIRL WHO IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME, COULD BE SO CRUEL, AS TO NOT CARE ABOUT ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!"

Yeah, I picked up Tamaki's over-dramatic personality from the show. Every once and awhile, I go into what I call, Tama-mode. This is one of those times.

So, I practically spinned all around the room, while shouting those kind of things. I'm not going in depth, because when I go into Tama-mode, it gets pretty embarrassing for me.

I did this for awhile. The host club watched me confused, and my friends just watched me with bored expressions, like this happens all the time. Which it does.

This would look pretty funny to other people. A teenage girl spinning around the room over-dramatically, while 6 heads moving in perfect synchrony to her movements, with bored expressions.

Finally, Joyu snapped. She stood up, walked over to me, and slapped me on the back of my head.

"...OW!" I said.

"Wow, that was delayed" Saisho and Kekona said. I decided that since we're going to probably be here for a while, I'll call our twins Twin Set #1 and the Ouran Twins, Twin Set #2. It's much easier that way.

"You moron" Joyu said...meanie. But I know she still loves me.

Though I still had a horror written expression. Then I went into my corner to sulk. Yes, I picked that up as well.

Joyu sighed and shook her head. "Every time" she said, "Girls!"

"Yes ma'am!" Twins Set #1 said.

They left and came back with something behind their back.

Then, they came over to me...I don't like the way they're smiling.

"Wha-" I was cut off by water splashing onto me.

….They're dead.

"THAT'S IT!"

"AHHHHHH!"

I chased them all around the room.

"Pura" Joyu said, though I was too busy chasing Twin Set #1 to process what she was doing.

Pura stood up and grabbed me by my shirt. Dang, when did she get this strong.

"Let me go!" I struggled to get out of her grip.

We were so busy fighting, we forgot where we were. Kana stood up. "HEY!"

We all stopped and stared at her.

"We are in the middle of company. Behave yourselves. Now, sit." Kana said, calmly.

"Yes ma'am!" We all said, sitting down quickly. A mad K-san, is a scary K-san.

"Does this always happen?" Haruhi asked Hataro.

He sighed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"When you think about it, it's always Hataro who starts it" Keki said while playing with Kuma-Chan.

"What do you mean" Hataro asked, obviously confused and insulted.

"Well it always starts off when you say something to Yu-Yu. Then she goes into Tama-mode, and Joyu get mad so she hits her. Then Joyu gets the twins to do something to Yu-Yu, when she turns SITCAS. Then Yu-Yu get mad at them and chases the twins. And Joyu get Pura to try to stop them and they all end up fighting, till K-san yells at them." Keki said.

….We all just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"..."

"I knew it was always because of you, Baka" I said.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I'll stop calling you that, when you stop being one."

"ARGH!"

Our friends sighed. K-san gave Pura a look. Pura nodded and walked towards me and the Baka. She grabbed us and tied us up with rope I didn't know she had. Then she duck-taped our mouths.

Where does she keep all these things?!

"Now then, let's continue shall we?" K-san asked the host club.

They nodded dumbly.

Kyoya was that first to get out of his shock, or at least I think he was shocked by our behavior.

"Well as I asked before, please tell us why you were in our school's garden" Kyoya said.

"We don't really know exactly" K-san told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Exactly, what I said. One moment, we were in our living room watching TV, the next we were in your garden." K-san said.

"You all live together?" Kyoya asked, confused.

"Well, just the younger ones, I'm their neighbor." K-san said.

"But they can't be more than 16 years old." Kyoya said.

"Actually, I'm 18" Keki said, still playing with Kuma-Chan.

"So am I" said Pura.

"Though we've been living alone since they were 12 and we were 14" said Keki.

"Oh well, may I asked why?" said Kyoya.

Keki was about to say something but I cut her off. Yes I was able to get out of the rope and duck-tape.

"No you may not" I said sternly. I don't care if you're the most important person in the country, I don't like it when people try to but into our personal lives. I even had a hard time accepting K-san.

The host club looked shocked for a second, but they snapped out of it.

"Host club huddle!" called Tamaki...I just now noticed him. I think I see black spots...NO! Stay awake, Yuneeku!

"I say we help them" Tamaki said. Fangirl scream.

"I don't know boss" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, they seem suspicious, boss" Kaoru said.

"I like them!" said Honey, "especially Keki!" Oh I'm staring to like this guy. I think I see Keki smiling.

"..." Mori just stood there. Good ole' Mori.

"If we help them, they will most likely make us lose money" said Kyoya. Really Kyoya, really.

"Come on guys, they need help, so we should help them" Haruhi said. She is sooo going to be one of my best friends.

"If we do end up helping them, any money we lose will become a part of your debt" Kyoya told her. Why does my best friend love him?

I finally had enough of just listening to them.

"You know, we can still hear you, right?" I asked them.

They all froze anime style. Well, I think everyone. I still can't tell if Kyoya and Mori are able to ever be shocked.

"Well, Host Club it's voting time all in favor of helping them raise your hand" Tamaki said.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori raised their hands. I'm pretty sure Mori only raised his hand because Honey wants to help us. Oh well, I don't care, because now the vote is standing in our favor.

"So it's decided, The Host Club shall help these ladies, and gentleman, in their time of need!" Tamaki said, with his princely nature surrounding him.

**End of Ch. 4**

**Me: Yay! Another chapter finished. I hope this Chapter is long enough. It took me forever to make this chapter. A few times, I lost my inspiration and felt too lazy to finish it, but I did! Sorry if the Host Club are OOC, though I think I did well.**

_**Tamaki wakes up**_

**Tamaki: *blinks* What happened?**

**Me: I hit you with my frying pan.**

**Tamaki: Oh, yeah. Wait, WHERE'S HARUHI?!**

**Me: Really, we're heading into frying pan territory again? **

**Tamaki: Uh, I mean, Where's Haruhi?**

**Me: Better. She's drying off right now.**

**Tamaki: Oh. Why were in a whale in the first place?**

**Me: Ugg, how many time do I have to say this? We didn't have a specific reason, we were just curious**

**Tamaki:...Curious of what?**

**Me: *shrugs* I dunno. What does it feel like inside a whale?**

**Tamaki:What **_**does**_** it feel like inside a whale?**

**Me:...I don't want to talk about it**

**Tamaki:...Why?**

**Me: Let's just say I know how Pinocchio felt like *shivers***

**Tamaki: Uh, Ok?**

**Me:Anyway, please review. If you do, you can go scuba diving with me and Haruhi in shark infested waters!**

**Host Club: *stares at me sternly***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Or not. Fine, you can go swimming with me and Haruhi at the Host Club's private beach! BYE-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

_**Awsmpup, Host Club, and a whole bunch of random reviewers arrive at the Host Club's private beach.**_

**Me: YAY! WE ARRIVED!**

**Reviewers:YAY!**

**Tamaki: AH!**

**Me: *sigh* What now?**

**Tamaki: HARUHI IS MISSING!**

**Me: No she isn't. She went to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit.**

**Tamaki: Oh...**

**Me: Yeah and so do I. You guys go entertain the guests. **

_**Awsmpup leaves the Host Club alone with the reviewers.**_

**Host Club: Ok**

_**Few minutes later, Haruhi and Awsmpup come back**_

**Me and Haruhi:...**

_**The Host Club are playing a volleyball game, while the guests watch.**_

**Reviewers and Fangirls: *FANGIRL SCREAM***

**Me And Haruhi:...**

**Me: We probably shouldn't have left them alone**

**Haruhi: Yeah...**

**Me: *sigh* Guess it can't be helped.**

**Haruhi: What now?**

**Me: *grins evilly* I have a great idea *whispers plan in Haruhi's ear***

**Haruhi: *grins evilly***

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi sneak around without being seen**_

**Tamaki: I got it! *hits volleyball to Kaoru***

**Kaoru: *Hits the ball to Hikaru***

**Hikaru: *spikes ball over the net***

**Honey: ooh, ooh! I got it! *hit the ball high in the air***

**Mori: *grunts and hit the ball over the net***

_**Tamaki goes for the ball, but misses because him and the Host Club hear Haruhi and Awsmpup**_

**Awsmpup: *giggles* Hit it Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: *giggles* Your turn!**

_**Host Club sees Awsmpup and Haruhi playing in the water with a beach ball**_

**Host Club: *blushes furiously***

_**They see Awsmpup in a Gottex Ray of Light Tankini and Haruhi in a Gottex Amethyst Flyaway Tankini**_

**Awsmpup: *purposely misses the ball and pouts* Oh no I missed. Oh well I'll go get it. *runs through the water to get the ball***

**Host Club: *mouths drop and blushes even more if possible* (except for Mori and Kyoya, who just blush, and Honey who smiles cutely)**

**Awsmpup: Yay! I got it!**

**Haruhi: *giggles* Hit it to me!**

**Tamaki: I WANT TO PLAY TOO HARUHI! *tries to run to Haruhi***

**Twins: NO PLAY WITH US! *trips Tamaki and tries to run around him***

**Honey: OOH I WANT TO PLAY! *jumps over Tamaki and Twins, and swims towards Awsmpup and Haruhi***

**Awsmpup: Ok Honey!**

**Haruhi: Yeah!**

**Tamaki and Twins: Can we play?!**

**Awsmpup and Haruhi: *looks at each other, grin, then look back at Tamaki and Twins* No**

**Tamaki and Twins: *pout and go to Tamaki's corner to grow mushrooms***

**Awsmpup: Hmm, the twins joined Tamaki's emo corner.**

**Haruhi: Wasn't expecting that, but oh well**

**Awsmpup: Anyway, My dear reviewers, I welcome you to the 5th chapter of **_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_**! I had someone give me advice on how to make a longer chapter, so I'll try. I'm not making any promises, because for some reason my writing ability won't let me go longer. I blame school. Oh, and Berry-chan, I already have another fanfic posted that explains the personalities and the looks of my characters, so just go to my page and you'll find it there. I have other stories posted as well, and I would be grateful if you all would check them out. Honey, since we're letting you play with us, can you do me a favor and say the disclaimer.**

**Honey: OK! *Says cutely* Awsmpup does not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club!**

**Awsmpup: You said that so cutely, that I almost don't care that I don't own it! Almost. On with the chapter!**

**Ch. 5**

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

"So it's decided, The Host Club shall help these ladies, and gentleman, in their time of need!" Tamaki said, with his princely nature surrounding him...Fangirl Scream!

"That's nice and all, but how are you going to help us?" Joyu said, a little meanly. As you can see, she doesn't like him.

"We'll each let one of you stay at our homes, for the time being, of course." Tamaki said. I really hope I stay with him, and I have just the way to get each of us in the home of our favorite characters.

"Now, Tamaki, I don't really think that this is a good idea" Kyoya said, on his computer. He's probably trying to see if he can find anything about us, which I doubt since we're from a different dimension.

"And why not?" Tamaki asked him.

"Because our parents might not even let them stay" Kyoya said. Tamaki froze for a little bit.

"Host Club, ask your parents if one of these people can stay in their time of need!" Tamaki said, taking out his phone. The other members sighed and did what he asked.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, there's eight of us, and seven of you" the Baka said to them.

"I'll ask my dad if two of you can stay" Haruhi said. Tamaki froze in shock.

"NOOO! MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH ROOM IN THAT BOX SHE CALLS A HOME!" Tamaki yelled as he freaked out. The Host Club froze.

"Nice going, Boss." Twin Set #2 said at the same time.

"Oh, we already know Haruhi is a girl. It's kinda obvious when you live with five other girls." Joyu said calmly.

"Well then, you're smarter than we thought you were" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. Joyu's probably having a fangirl scream right now.

"I'll take that as a complement" Joyu said.

"Anyway, I have enough room in my house, Sempai. One of them can sleep in the guest room, and the other can sleep in the living room. That is if none of you mind." Haruhi said. Ok, time to put my plan in action.

"That's fine. K-san used to sleep on our couch back home, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying at your house." I said.

"Ok, and my dad said it's fine for two of you to stay over" Haruhi said smiling.

"That's very kind of him. If you don't mind, Hataro over there would probably want to stay with K-san, since she's like a mother to him." I said, sweetly. I'm so glad that I'm a good actress.

"Sure, that's fine" Haruhi said. Then Tamaki freaked out again.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET A GUY STAY AT MY DAUGHTERS HOUSE! HE MIGHT TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Tamaki screamed.

"Don't worry, Sempai. Hataro is a gentleman. He won't try to take advantage of her. I mean, he's lived with five girls for years and never even tried to take advantage of us" I said, smiling. Tamaki blushed, and held his hand to his face, like he did when he found our Haruhi was a girl.

"Now that we have two of them staying somewhere, what about the rest of you." Kyoya said, still on his computer. Yeah keep trying buddy, ya ain't gonna find anything.

"Well our twins won't want to leave each other, so our twins can go with your twins, if they don't mind." Joyu said.

"Our mom said-" Hikaru said. "-It's ok" Kaoru finished.

"Great. Pura is very protective of Keki, so she won't want to be too far away from her, either." I said.

"They can stay with Me, Usa-Chan, and Mori!" Honey said, excitedly. My plan is going perfectly.

"Also, I don't think it would be a good idea for Joyu to go with Tamaki, since it's obvious she doesn't like him, so is it ok if she stays with you Kyoya?" I asked him, with an innocent look on my face.

Kyoya sighed. "My father didn't like it at first, but I told him how it could be an advantage, so it's ok for her to stay with us."…..Gee, aren't you a saint.

"Well I guess just that leaves me." I said, acting a little sad. Tamaki blushed again.

"Uh, you can stay with me. My dad doesn't mind, though I'm not sure how my grandmother will take it, but you can stay." Tamaki said, blushing and not looking at me. My plan worked!

"Oh, thank you Sempai!" I said, smiling widely. I know exactly what my friends are thinking. That conniving genius.

I hugged him. Hehehe. He blushed more, and hugged me back. I winked at my friends, and thankfully, they're the only ones that noticed. And they all sweatdropped.

I let go of Tamaki.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:40 pm." Kyoya told me.

"Um, I hope you don't mind-" Saisho started. "-but when are we leaving?" Kekona finished.

"Well, we were on I way home when we saw you unconcious, so we can leave right now" Kyoya said.

"Ok, you two can follow me, I hope you don't mind walking." Haruhi said to Baka and K-san.

"No, we don't mind, sweetheart" K-san said, smiling. I can tell Haruhi will be her next adoptive daughter. Haruhi, K-san, and the Baka all left for her apartment.

"Follow us, girls" Twin Set #2 said to Twin Set #1. They left for the twins limo.

"Come with me! We can go to my house and eat cake!" Honey said, happily.

"YAY!" Keki cheered. Honey and Keki, carrying Kuma-Chan, left with Mori and Pura following silently.

"This way, miss" Kyoya said to Joyu, and they left.

"Please follow me, Princess" Tamaki said, holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and followed him to his limo.

His driver opened the door for us and we got in. He closed the door and went to the drivers seat, though I can't see him because there is a dark window between the front and the back.

Dang, I always imagined what a limo looked like, but Dang! I imagined big space and seats around the walls, with cup holders and a radio, which it has. But it also has a plasma screen TV and, is that a hot tub?!

Tamaki laughed. I looked at him confused.

"I can see from your face, you haven't been in a limo before" he said, still laughing quietly.

I closed my mouth, which I now realised was open, and blushed.

"Oh, don't be embarrased, Princess" Tamaki said.

"You can call me Yuneeku" I said. Tamaki smiled.

"Well, then, you can call me Tamaki" he said. I already do, just not to your face.

"Ok" I said and smiled back at him.

"So, can you tell me about your life?" Tamaki asked. Bad move. I put off any emotion from my face.

"No" I said, rather bluntly. Tamaki looked shocked and a little upset. I soften my face.

"Sorry, my past is a touchy subject" I said, sincerely. Tamaki gave me a sympathetic look. I don't want pity, but since it's him, I'll let it slide. I decided to change the subject.

"So, what are me and my friends supposed to do while you guys are at school?" I asked. Tamaki got an excited look.

"Oh, I plan to talk to my dad about getting you all into our school" He said. Wow, I didn't expect that.

I smiled. "That's cool. I hope he says yes."

"I'm pretty sure he will" Tamaki said. I frowned.

"But I refuse to wear that cream puff you all call a dress and I'm pretty sure my friends will feel the same" I said. Tamaki looked shocked again.

"But you can't wear the boys uniform" he explained. I smirked. If there was one thing I learned on the streets, it's how to get through loopholes. Don't ask me how, I just did.

"Do you have a handbook on the rules and regulations about the school?" I asked. Tamaki looked confused.

"Um, yes, why?" he asked me.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out. First, we have to find out if your dad will let us in" I said.

The door opened.

"We're here, sir and madam" the driver said. Me and Tamaki got out and walked through the front door.

"Good afternoon, sir and madam" Tamaki's servants said, while bowing. Tamaki smiled. He called his head maid.

"Can you show Yuneeku around please? I have to talk with my father about something." Tamaki asked the maid nicely.

"Of course, young master." she said. I remember her from that scene where Tamaki was trying to go to school, but it a weekend and he was in his pajama bottoms. That's one of my favorite moments!

She turned to me and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her up the stairs, and Tamaki left to talk to his father on his phone, probably about us going to school.

The old maid showed me the rooms of the mansion. There was the 2 living room, kitchen, 7 bathrooms, 10 guest rooms, Tamaki's room, a theatre room, an indoor pool, 4 game rooms, the dining room, the ballroom, and, finally, my room.

My room, looked ok, but I'll ask if it's ok to change it up. The walls were a light shade of blue. The king sized bed was a darker blue, as well as everything else. There were curtains, a wardrobe, a bookcase, a plasma screen TV, and, guess what, I HAVE MY OWN BATHROOM! If you're wondering why I'm so excited about a bathroom, 8 people, 1 bathroom. Do the math.

"This room is cool" I said, smiling, "Though, do you think it's ok for me to change the color scheme?"

"You will have to ask the young master" she said.

"Oh, ok" I said, "By the way, I never caught your name"

"You can call me obaasan" she said.

"Ok, obaasan" I said, smiling. Just then, the lovable and adorable golden retriever we all know and love came bounding in.

"WOOF" Antoinette barked.

"AW!" I screamed. I'm an animal lover.

I got down on my knees and petted Antoinette.

"What's this beautiful girl's name?" I asked Obaasan. I know her name, but Obaasan doesn't know I know it. That would be suspicious.

"Her name is Antoinette. She belongs to the young master, and she obviously likes you" Obaasan said. Yeah, Antoinette is licking my face off.

"Aw, who's a sweet girl, who's a sweet girl? You are. Yes, you are!" I said to Antoinette using the voice everyone uses when talking to their pet.

"WOOF WOOF" Antoinette barked.

"Is it ok if I play with Antoinette in the backyard?" I asked Obaasan.

"You don't have to ask me" she said. I smiled.

"I don't have to, but I want to. You aren't my maid. You're an old woman who has shown me kindness, when we've just met" I said, smiling. I'm still playing with Antoinette, so I don't know what her reaction is.

"I was just following my young master's orders" she said.

"True, but still" I said, still playing with Antoinette.

"Well, I don't have a problem with you playing in the backyard with Antoinette" she said.

I turned around and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I started, "but I forgot how to get to the backyard" I finished rubbing the back of my head with a sweatdrop.

Obaasan sweatdropped.

"This way" she said. I followed her.

She left me and Antoinette to play. Antoinette has a box of toys back here so we started to play with any toy she wanted.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

I finished talking to my father. He said he would arrange things for our new guests, so they can go to school at Ouran. I love my dad.

I came back, but I couldn't find Yuneeku. I see Obaasan. I walked up to her.

"Obaasan, do you know where Yuneeku is?" I asked her.

"Yes, young master. I will take you to her" she said.

I followed her to the backyard. I can see Antoinette playing with her toys. But I don't see Yuneeku.

All of a sudden, Yuneeku popped out and attacked Antoinette. Antoinette barked and ran. Yuneeku ran after her. She caught her and they rolled around in the grass.

I watched them play around for a while. Just staring at them. Well, actually Yuneeku. Obaasan noticed me staring at her.

"She is a polite and kind young lady" Obaasan said. Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, she is a polite and kind young lady" Obaasan said, "I showed her around and she asked me questions that I do not normally answer."

"Like?" I asked.

"She asked for my approval to play in the back with Antoinette. When I told her that she doesn't have to ask me, she said she knows she doesn't have to, but she wants to" Obaasan said.

I was shocked. I know I've only known her for an hour or two, but she didn't strike me as someone who'd miss a chance to be treated like royalty.

"Hmm" I hummed, and I continued to watch her and Antoinette play. Antoinette seems to like her.

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

Me and Antoinette have been playing for awhile, and I'm starting to get tired. I lied down on the grass, trying to catch my breath. Antoinette came over and lied down next to me, panting.

"That was a good workout, wasn't it girl?" I asked Antoinette, petting her.

"Woof" she barked, trying to catch her breath as well. Then her ears perked up and she sits up fast.

"What's is it girl?" I asked her. She turned to the house, and I saw what she was happy about. Tamaki is back. This isn't good for him. Though it will be funny for me.

Tamaki noticed Antoinette look at him with hunger in her eyes. As much as he loved that dog, I know he doesn't enjoy being trampled on.

"Antoinette" I warned her, but she ingnored me and bolted to Tamaki.

"NONONONONONO-" Tamaki said waving his arms around until Antoinette rammed into him. She started to smother him with love, licking and hugging (is that even possible?!) Tamaki.

"Alright, girl, alright. I get it, you missed me!" Tamaki said, trying to get her off, and failing.

"Oh, Antoinette" I called. Her ears perked up again and turned her head to me.

I did what I did with all the strays I found back home. I threw a squeaky cat doll toy.

That seemed to get her attention. She got off Tamaki and ran to the doll. Works everytime.

I went to Tamaki and helped him up.

"Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome. So how'd your talk with your dad go?" I asked.

"He said he will arrange it so you and your friends can to Ouran with me and my friends" Tamaki said, excitedly.

"Really?! That's so cool!" I said, just as excited. Then I faltered.

"Um, Tamaki, I just realised that me and my friends don't have any possesions with us. Well , other than Joyu's computer and Keki's Teddy Bear." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. After I called my dad, I called the Host club members. We all agreed that tommorow we'd all go on a shopping trip!" Tamaki said.

"Cool!" I said. I can't wait for tommorow.

**End of Ch.5**

**Me: Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've made. I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. I tried to make it longer using the advice I got. **

**Honey: When are Tama-Chan, Hika-Chan, and Kao-Chan going to get out of the corner?**

**Me: I don't know. OY! TAMAKI, HIKARU, KAORU! WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALL EMO?**

**Tamaki: We aren't emo!**

**Me: Yes, you are**

**Tamaki: NO WE AREN'T! We are overemotional!**

**Me: Emo**

**Tamaki, Hikaru, & Kaoru: *aura gets darker***

**Me: Anyway, please review. I read that some of you wanted to go scuba diving in shark infested waters. So if you review, I'll get the host club off my back and you can come with me and Haruhi, scuba diving in the you-know-what! BYE-BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

_**Awsmpup, Haruhi, and Reviewers are are a yaht, in the middle of shark infested waters.**_

**Me: ALRIGHT! WHO'S READY TO GO SCUBA DIVING?!**

**Reviewers and Haruhi: ME!**

**Me: WHOO-HOO! *puts on scuba gear***

**Haruhi and Reviewers: *puts on scuba gear***

**Haruhi: Hey, what do we do if a shark attacks us?**

**Me: Don't worry guys. I had Howl put a spell on the gear, so sharks can't hurt you.**

**Haruhi: Oh, cool. Where is the Host Club anyway?**

**Me: *smirks***

_**The Host Club are in the middle of the forest, hanging upside down, with Awsmpup's hungry lion pride underneath them. **_

**Me: Oh they're hanging around.**

**Haruhi: Ok, as long as they're out of the way.**

**Me: Ok, *pumps fist* LET'S GO TAUNT THE SHARKS!**

**Haruhi and Reviewers: *pumps fists* YEAH! *jump into the water***

**Me: This is going to be my longest chapter since I'm putting in the lyrics. I don't own OHSHC or any of the songs in here. So enjoy this chapter, while we taunt the sharks underwater. *jumps in***

**Ch.6**

Someone is shaking me. I open my eyes to see Tamaki right above me.

"GOOD MORNING!" he yells. I smile and sit up.

"Good morning, Tamaki" I say.

"Get ready to go to the commoners mall! We're going to meet everyone there" Tamaki tells me.

"Ok" I get out of bed. Obaasan gave me pajama pants and a big t-shirt to sleep in.

I look down and see the shirt slid down off my shoulder. I pull it back up.

"Um, do you mind?" I ask, motioning to the door.

"Oh, um, of course not" Tamaki says, blushing. He leave me to change.

Obaasan set out a set of clothes for me to use today. It's a good thing we're going to the mall today, because all of us have certain taste in clothing.

I see my new school uniform. Ugg, it's the creampuff. I'll ask Tamaki if I can read the handbook in the limo. If it says what I think it says, the creampuff won't be a problem.

I change into the clothes Obaasan gave me.

It's a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Simple.

I walk to the front door, though I got lost a little.

I see Tamaki waiting by the limo and walk over to him.

"Hey" I say.

"Hello" he says.

The driver opens the door for us and we get in.

"Hey Tamaki, can I read the school handbook on our way there?" I ask.

"Sure" he says, and he gives me the handbook.

I skip to the clothes section. I read it thoroughly. Then I smirk, close the book, and give it to Tamaki.

"You found what you're looking for?" he asks.

"Why yes, yes I did" I continue to smirk.

He looks confused but let's it slide.

We get out a little bit away from the mall, since we don't want to attract attention, and walk to the mall.

We arrive and I see the Host Club and my friends waiting for us. I also see that Ranka is here as well.

"Hey guys" I say.

"Hi Yuneeku" Baka says.

"Hello sweetheart" K-san says.

"Hi Yu-Yu" Keki says, hugging me with Kuma-Chan in her arms. Pura nods at me.

"Hi Neeku" Joyu says.

"Hi Momma" Twin Set #1 say together.

"Momma?" the Host Club ask. I smile.

"Yeah. We're family, so we each have a title" I say, "I'm the Mom"

I point to Twin Set #1. "Daughters."

I point to Baka. "Son/Baka." He glares at me.

I point at Keki and Pura. "Cousin and Aunt."

I point at K-san. "Grandma."

I point at Joyu and smirk. "And Daddy."

Even though she didn't show it, I could tell she was mad at me. I feel bad now.

She thinks her title is embarrassing.

"I'm not a Dad, nor am I a man" she says.

"Don't worry about what they call you" Kyoya says, like he has a heart.

"You're just like us!" Tamaki yells, "I'm the Daddy, the twins are my sons, Honey and Mori are the neighbors, Kyoya is the mommy, and Haruhi is my darling daughter!"

Ranka hit him in the face with his frying pan.

"Oh my, it seems my hand slipped. I don't believe I met the rest of you. I'm Ranka, Haruhi's father." Ranka introduced himself to me, the twins, Keki, and Pura, since Hataro and K-san already met him last night.

"Um, Ranka, your frying pan is still on my face" Tamaki says, though he's muffled by Ranka's frying pan.

Ranka ingnored him and pushed the pan harder on his face.

"Umph!" Tamaki was muffled. Ranka kept smiling at us.

"So are we going in or what" Twin Set #1 & #2 say at the same time. They look at each other, then look away quickly, blushing.

I smirked.

"Why of course" Ranka says. He took his frying pan off Tamaki's face and we all went inside.

This mall is bigger than the Mall of America, which has a rollercoaster in it!

If this is the commoners mall, I wonder what the rich people's mall looks like.

We go into a whole bunch of stores, when we stop for lunch, the guys were buried in our bags. They decided to be gentlemen and carry our bags.

Their mistake.

Haruhi may not like being a girl, but we apparently bring out her inner girl. She bought just as much stuff as us.

We each have our favorite outfits picked out**(AN: Their outfits are on DollDivine. Just type in their names)**

K-san's is a light blue thin, wavy skirt, a darker, but still light blue, shirt with short sleeves, and blue shoes.

Hataro's is a sleeveless brown shirt, green pants, and light brown shoes.

Keki's looks like a karate uniform. It consists of a white long-sleeve shirt, white knee-long pants, and a black belt.

Pura's has the same black belt as Keki, an orange tanktop, and orange-brown knee-long pants.

The twins' are matching outfits, only the color schemes are switched. Saisho's is a light blue dress, a dark blue corset tanktop with red laces, and red boots. Kekona's is a dark blue dress, a light blue corset tanktop with red laces, and red boots.

Joyu's is a sleeveless light purple top, a dark purple undershirt that goes farther down than the top, dark purple pants with pink stripes at the ends, a pink belt, and purple shoes.

Mine is a red sleeveless top, a sleeveless purple jacket, orange knee-length pants, and yellow shoes.

So while we ate, we started to talk about what to do next. I finished first, so I looked around. And then I saw the most amazing thing.

A PET STORE!

I left the table and went into the pet store.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

We're eating lunch right now. I knew girls liked shopping, but seriously, us guys are buried in their bags.

We, being gentlemen, carried the women's bags. Worst mistake of our lives.

Hey, where'd Yuneeku go?

I see her heading to a pet store.

"I'll be right back" I tell them. I go into the pet store.

I see her walking around, looking at all the animals. Then she gets to the puppy section.

She looks so happy. She looks at all of them, but then she stops and starts to stare at one.

She doesn't look at any other puppy. Joyu called her and she looked sad.

She, hesitately, left. I walk over to the dog she kept staring at. It was a chocolate labrador with green-yellow eyes. He is a handsome puppy.

I look at where she left, then back at the dog. Then I got an idea.

I went to the counter and asked if they could hold onto the puppy for me till I come back. They agreed and I left smiling.

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

I, sadly, went back to my friends.

I found my soulmate and I had to leave him. :'(

Tamaki came back. He said he had to go to the bathroom.

We started to walk around.

Then I spotted something that could make me feel better.

Karaoke Palace**(AN: I know, stupid name)**!

"Hey! Hey! Lets go there" I say, pointing at the place.

"Yeah!" Saisho, Kekona, and Keki cheered.

"Um, I don't think we should" Tamaki says.

"Aw, why not?" I ask him.

"Well, we don't really sing" he says.

"You don't have to sing, if you want to, you can. If you don't, then you can just be there for support. Not that we need it, but it would be great if you did" I say to them.

Me, the twins, and Keki gave the people who didn't want to go, puppy dog eyes.

They sighed.

"Fine" they say to us.

"YAY!" we cheered.

Aside from acting, we all are great singers and love to sing.

We rented a room for an hour or two.

The guys and Haruhi didn't want to sing, so it's just me and my friends, minus Hataro.

"So, who goes first?" Tamaki asks.

"Me" me and my girl-friends say at the same time. We all look at each other and nod.

"Me" we say again.

We glare at each other and start to bicker.

Ha. This reminds me of that episode of Suite Life of Zack and Cody. You know, the one when all the workers started to fight, and Arwin came down saying he liked bickering and said "Bicker, bicker, bicker."

"How about you go in alphabetical order" Kyoya suggests.

We look at each other and shrug.

"Why not" we say together.

"That means I go first" Joyu says.

"What song are you gonna sing" I ask. She gives me a look. "Oh_, that _one." I smirk.

She is going to blow them away.

She pushed the button and the music started.

She got on the stage.

The name appeared on the screen.

_**Return to the Sea**_

_**Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa**_

_**Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari**_

_**Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau**_

_**Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no**_

_**Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte**_

_**Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no**_

_**Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII**_

_**Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koroni**_

_**Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai**_

_**Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he**_

_**Zettai! **_

_**Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru**_

_**Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru**_

_**Kiete shimau okubyou no USO mo ima mo...**_

_**Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no**_

_**Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru**_

_**Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no**_

_**Moe jibun ni USO tsukanai**_

_**Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara**_

_**Kitto! **_

_**Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa**_

_**Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai**_

_**Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made...**_

_**Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni **_

_**Subete ga owatte hajimaru no**_

_**Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete **_

_**Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no**_

_**Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara**_

_**Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai**_

_**Soshite sotte KISU wo shite ne**_

The song finished and everyone but our friends' mouths dropped.

Joyu is a great singer, and while she may be the best actress out of all of us, I'm the best singer.

Joyu gets off of the stage and sits down next to me. She lies her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.

To anyone else, it would look like she fell asleep, but me and our friends know that this is just her training.

When her parents had her practice, one of her training programs had her close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing. She does it before and after preforming.

"So, who's next?" I ask, trying to get the Host Club and Ranka to stop staring at her.

"I guess I am" K-san says. Her voice is more mature than ours, but Joyu's voice is still better.

She chooses her song and gets on stage

_**Before The Moment**_

_**Ai yori fukai omoi **_

_**Nanatsu no umi de umareta**_

_**Saigo no negai ga donna ni **_

_**Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai**_

_**Ubugoe o ageteru**_

_**Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite**_

_**Ichiban kurai jikoku wa**_

_**Yoake mae... **_

_**Shitteru deshou**_

_**Nanatsu no umi e to **_

_**Hoshikuzu okureba**_

_**Haruka naru tabiji o**_

_**Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru**_

_**Ai yori tsuyoi omoi**_

_**Watashi o ugokashite iru**_

_**Kono sora to umi no aosa ga**_

_**Hitotsu ni naru **_

_**Hoshi no NOBERU**_

_**Watashi wa watashi no mama no**_

_**Tsuyosa o shinjite itai**_

_**Daijoubu**_

_**Machigattenai**_

_**Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono**_

_**Bless! Starry... Tonight!**_

_**Ichiban suki dakara**_

_**Ichiban no yuuki ni narou**_

_**Tabidatsu asa no seijaku**_

_**Jibun to no ano yakusoku**_

_**Oboete iru deshou**_

_**Kioku no umi ni wa**_

_**Ima mo mada futari no**_

_**Nukumori mo... egao mo nemutteru**_

_**Yume no tame ni tatakau**_

_**Subete no inochi wa hikaru**_

_**Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu**_

_**Aoi neiro... **_

_**Hoshi no ARIA**_

_**Watashi ga watashi de ireba**_

_**Nannimo koware wa shinai**_

_**Seiza no meinai yoru demo**_

_**Chikadzuiteru**_

_**Sono toki ga kiteru**_

_**Just Moment in Love**_

_**Ai yori fukai omoi **_

_**Nanatsu no umi de umareta**_

_**Saigo no negai ga donna ni**_

_**Ookikute mo akiramenai**_

_**Watashi wa watashi no mama no**_

_**Tsuyosa o shinjite itai **_

_**Daijoubu**_

_**Machigattenai**_

_**Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono**_

_**Bless! Starry... Tonight!**_

_**Bless! Starting... Tonight!**_

So, same reaction, except for Ranka. He looked like a lovesick puppy.

Huh. I thought K-san had no chance with him. You know, because he's a transvestite and he swore to never love another woman, after his wife died.

"Keki, it's your turn" I say.

"Yay!" Keki cheered. She gave Kuma-Chan to Pura.

She chose her song and went on stage.

_**Birth of Love**_

_**Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari**_

_**Kanashi ima wo hoshikuzu ni shite**_

_**Kureru kara shinjite...**_

_**Umareta koto hokori ni shite **_

_**Tsuyoko hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo kumorasenaide**_

_**Kono chikara yume no tame ni **_

_**Kaseru nara umareta yukitai no**_

_**Ai ni naritai...**_

_**Itsumo soba de mitsumetekita**_

_**Osorenaide tabi datte yuku sono yuuki **_

_**Mabushii...**_

_**Kurai ginga terasu tame ni**_

_**Umaretekite inochi no hikari sono imi wo tsutaete itte**_

_**Sono chikara ai no tame ni**_

_**Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae**_

_**Kaeta yukeru wa**_

_**Kono chikara yume no tame ni**_

_**Hateru nara umareta yukitai no**_

_**Ai ni naritai**_

Honey was smiling widely. Me, my friends, and him clap for her and the others gape at her. Well, except for Mori and Kyoya.

Keki hops off the stage and sits down.

Pura gives her Kuma-Chan.

"Kekona, you're up" I say.

"Oh, actually, me and Saishoare going to do a duet, so we'll wait for her turn" Kekona says.

I roll my eyes.

They do everything together. It's like they're one person. They even have their own "Which is Hikaru?" game, only they call it "Which is Saisho?"

Back at the orphanage, they wouldn't talk or play with anyone but each other.

Then I got annoyed. SO I went up to them and forced them to play with me and Joyu.

We've been friends ever since.

"Then it's Pura's turn!" Keki says, happily. She likes listening to Pura sing.

Keki looks at Pura, expectantly. Pura nods at her and gets up.

She chose her song and got on stage, emotionless.

_**Star Jewel**_

_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa**_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite**_

_**Hanarebanare ni natte **_

_**JUERII SUTAA**_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru**_

_**Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa**_

_**Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta **_

_**Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai **_

_**Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru**_

_**Song for You!**_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara **_

_**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai **_

_**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga **_

_**Houseki ni nari kiseki wo shiinjiteru**_

_**Kokoro wo hiraita toki nanika ga hajiketa **_

_**Hitori de koko made kita kedo kitto tsuyogatteta ne**_

_**Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta**_

_**Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru**_

_**Song for You!**_

_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa**_

_**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite**_

_**Hanarebanare ni natte **_

_**JUERII SUTAA**_

_**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shijiteru**_

_**Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta**_

_**Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru**_

_**Song for You!**_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara**_

_**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai **_

_**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga**_

_**Hoeseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru**_

She gets off the stage right after she finished and sits down next to Keki.

Keki jumps up and hugs her.

"That was great, Pura!" Keki says.

Pura grunts and hugs her back.

Saisho and Kekona look at each other and smirk. They get up, off their seats.

"Well, then, I guess it's our turn" Saisho says, while Kekona picked the song.

They get on the stage. I know their up to something.

_**Yami no Baroque**_

_**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare**_

_**Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure**_

_**Yuukuri to mezameteku**_

_**Uchinaru kokoro no kage yo**_

_**Shinku no BARA wo kazari wo koorasete**_

_**Saa, tomo ni nagai wo hitotsu ni shite **_

_**Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete**_

_**Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU **_

_**MAINASU no nami ni darae**_

_**Shinjiteita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru**_

_**Yuukuri to mukatte iru**_

_**Owari no toki wo iwaou **_

_**Koori no bishou tatae shinju no hai ni shite**_

_**Aa... tomo yo**_

_**Kibou no hikari areba **_

_**Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU**_

_**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki **_

_**NOIZU to nare **_

_**Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikage de eien ni nemure**_

_**Tozasareta rakuen...**_

_**Saa, tomo ni negai wo hitotsu ni shite **_

_**Ooinaru ankoku ni mi wo yudanete**_

_**Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa wa shiru**_

_**Ate no nai kanashimi ga kokoro wo kudaku mae ni **_

_**Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki **_

_**NOIZU to nare**_

_**Kuroi wana no sasayaki mirai wo mezashi tomo ni yokou... **_

I knew it. Everyone, even my friends, gape at them, except me.

They did the dance moves. **(AN: Watch MomokoakaAsh's video. It's called Mermaid Melody - Yami no Baroque Lyrics)**

They jump off the stage, smirk, and hi-five each other.

"Yes!" they cheer.

I roll my eyes again.

"Figures" I say.

They stick their tongues at me.

"Oh, real mature" I say.

"Oh, real mature" they say, mocking me.

"Stop that" I say, annoyed.

"Stop that" they mock.

"Stop it!" I say.

"Stop it!" they say.

"You guys are so immature!" I say, angry.

"You guys are so immature!" they say, happy that I'm angry.

"No, you!" I say.

"No, you!" they say.

"That's enough!" K-san says, angry and annoyed.

We freeze.

"Sit down and behave!" K-san says, calmly.

It sounds more threatening when she says things calmly, when she's angry.

"Yes ma'am!" we say, nervously, and sit down quickly.

"Good" K-san says. RAnka looks at her with admiration and surprise.

"Who's turn is it?" K-san asks.

"I believe it's Neeku's turn" Joyu says.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes, you're the last one" Joyu says.

"Oh, ok" I say and I get up.

I chose my favorite song. Well, second favorite. My favorite song is the OHSHC theme song.

I get on stage and smirk.

I'm gonna blow them away.

_**Hana to Chou no Serenade**_

_**Tsukiyo ni saita-hana-no kaori wa kaguwashiku**_

_**Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no agi**_

_**Kono yo no subete wo watashi ni kuretara**_

_**Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki**_

_**Hume noen!**_

_**Odori odore!**_

_**Koyoi wa... hana ni you AGEHA no mai**_

_**Kagen no tsuki wo tategoto ni shite kanedeyou**_

_**Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togisumasu**_

_**Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo**_

_**Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou**_

_**Hiwari fuwari odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira**_

_**Yuubi naru SERENADE subete wo wasurete odore!**_

_**Isso ikinone wo tomete ageyou ka...**_

_**Zutto utsukushii sugata no mama**_

_**Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo **_

_**Kirameku shishuu no hagoramo sazuketyou**_

_**Kin to gin no hane mau**_

_**Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo**_

_**Odori odore! Koyoi wa... hana ni you AGEHA no mai**_

_**Tsukiyo ni saita-hana-no kaori wa kaguwashiku**_

_**Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji **_

_**Hiwari fuwari odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira**_

_**Yuubi naru SERENADE subete wo wasurete odore!**_

_**Kin to gin no hane mau **_

_**Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo **_

_**Odori odore! Koyoi wa... hana ni you AGEHA no mai!**_

I finish and turn around.

I smirk again.

The Host Club and Ranka are looking at me with their jaws dropped and eyes wide.

My friends are clapping excitedly. They love listening to me sing.

I jump off the stage and walk to them.

"So, where do we go now?" I ask.

Tamaki is the first to snap out of it.

"Well, it is around supper time, so we can go out to eat at a restaurant" he says.

"What restaurant?" Twin Set #1 asks.

"Ooh, ooh. I know, I know" Keki says, cheerfully.

"What?" Tamaki asks.

"Let's go to Paradise!" Keki says.

"Keki, Paradise isn't a restaurant and all it has are sweets" Pura says.

"What's the name of that restaurant we always wanted to go to? You know, with all that seafood and was freaking expensive" I ask my friends.

"Red Lobster" Joyu says. **(AN: I just named a seafood restaurant off the top of my head. :p)**

"Oh yeah" I say.

"It's a seafood place?" Haruhi asks.

"Yep" Hataro says.

"I'm in" Haruhi says. The power of fancy Tuna.

"Well, I guess that's where we shall eat" Tamaki says.

We left Karaoke Palace and headed for Red Lobster, which is also in the mall.

We all ordered our food and started talking.

"So you all are pretty good singers" Tamaki says.

I smiled.

"Yeah, we like singing, but not to strangers in contests and things like that" I say.

"We may like signing-" Saisho says.

"-But we _love _preforming" Kekona finishes.

"Preforming?" Twin Set #2 asks

"Yes. We're actresses. Well, actor in Hataro's case. We made a living by street preforming and cosplaying" Joyu explains.

"K-san is our caretaker and manager" I say.

K-san smiles.

Then our food came.

**(AN: I'm not going into what we got because I'm too lazy and have no idea what they have, but you, obviously, know what Haruhi got.)**

"Yeah! You should watch our videos!" Keki says, eating as fast as she could so she could get cake.

"I thought you don't have any of your possesions" Kyoya says, with an eyebrow raised.

"They're downloaded on my laptop. I can transfer them onto DVD, though" Joyu says.

"Oh" was Kyoya's brilliant answer. I think he likes her.

We finish eating and get dessert to go. You can guess what Honey and Keki got.

Tamaki paid for the food. He said it has something to do with us being new in town and orphans or something like that.

We walked to the entrance and waited for our limos.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, right?" I ask. They nod their heads.

"Yeah" Joyu says.

"Can't wait to make a first impression right? I ask, winking.

They all smirk and wink back.

"Yep!" Keki says.

"We'll meet at the park tonight. Bring your uniforms and supplies" I whisper.

"Ok" they whisper back.

The Host Club and Ranak looked confused on why we were whispering.

Everyone's limos came, but Tamaki's, and took everyone home. And Haruhi since she doesn't have a limo. Her, Ranka, K-san, and the Baka left after we whispered our plans.

"Oh, sorry, but I left something. I'll go get it" Tamaki says.

"Ok" I say.

He leaves and a little bit later, the limo came.

The driver opened the door.

"Where's young master?" he asks.

"He left something and went back to get it" I say, getting in.

"I'm back!" Tamaki says, holding something behind his back.

I raise an eyebrow.

Tamaki gets in, not letting me see what's behind him.

The driver closes the door and starts the limo.

We leave the mall, for the mansion.

"Soooo, what's behind your back?" I ask.

He smiles a little nervously.

"Well" he says, and brings his arm around.

Oh. My. GOSH!

It's the puppy I wanted!

He gives me the puppy.

I hug the puppy and he barks. The puppy licks my face.

"I saw you go into the pet store earlier and followed you. I saw you looking at him, like you were hypnotized. I decided to get him for you. You know, as a welcome present." Tamaki says.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say, hugging him.

He hugs me back, blushing.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Tamaki asks.

"Hmm, I'm going to name him Hershey. What do you think?" I ask my new puppy.

"Arf!" he barks and licks my face.

"I think he likes it" I say to Tamaki. Tamaki smiles. **(AN: If you haven't figured it out, Hershey is my dog. XD Though he's more misbehaved than the Hershey in this story)**

We arrived home and got out.

We went inside, while the servants got my bags and carried them to my room. Lets just say, I'm not going to be able to see my floor.

I put Hershey down and he sniffed around, getting to know the place. Poor Hershey. He's sooo going to get lost. It's be even worse since he's so small.

Me and Tamaki watch him walk around, sometimes tripping over his tiny paws. Then we hear barking, and our eyes widen.

Antoinette come bounding down the stairs, coming straight at Tamaki. I grab Hershey so Antoinette doesn't trample him.

Antoinette attacks Tamaki with a hug. She basically licks him to death.

"Ok, ok, girl. Get off of me!" Tamaki says, trying to get her off.

"Arf!" Hershey barks.

Antoinette stops and gets off of Tamaki. She looks at Hershey with curious eyes.

I put him down and he walks to Antoinette. They sniff and circle each other.

"ARF!" Hershey barks.

"WOOF!" Antoinette barks back. She licks his face and he licks her back.

I smile.

Maybe when he's older we'll have little puppies running around.

"Well, they seem to like each other" Tamaki says.

"Mmhmm" I say in agreement.

"I better go to my room and put my stuff away" I say.

"You do know that the maids can do that, right?" Tamaki asks, confused.

"Of course. But I don't mind doing things to help them. And putting my own stuff away helps" I say, walking to my room.

"Hershey, come!" I call him. He runs after me up the stairs, with some trouble.

I giggle. I turn around and pick him up. I carry him up the stairs and put him back down.

We walk to my room.

All my stuff is already put away. Aw, I was too late.

My new cellphone and the dog stuff for Hershey is on my bed. Tamaki also bought him his own collar and leash. We each got a cell phone, except for K-san who already has a cell phone. Mine's white, Joyu's is purple, Hataro's is red, Keki's is pink, Pura's is dark blue, Saisho's is light blue, and Kekona's is orange.

I put Hershey's collar on him. He barks and licks my face. Oh boy, I just know he's going to end up like Antoinette.

I look at the time. It's 8:15pm. I guess I should leave for the park now.

I pack my uniform and put Hershey's leash on him. I decided I'll take him with me.

I write a note, saying I took Hershey for a walk. It's partly true. And we leave.

**End of Ch.6**

**Me: YAY! Such a long chapter. Can't wait for the next one.**

**Haruhi: *comes out of the water* **

**Me: Hey Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: *hangs onto the boat and takes out her snorkel* Hey. Are you coming back in soon?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm just talking to the reviewers who aren't here.**

**Haruhi: Ok. Meet you back under! *puts on snorkel and dives underwater***

**Me: So, anyway, I-**

**People: THERE SHE IS!**

**Me: *stares at where it's coming from***

_**The Host Club comes out of nowhere in a speedboat**_

**Me: How'd you guys get out of the rope and away from my lions?**

**Twins: It wasn't easy**

**Tamaki: YOU DEVIL WOMAN!**

**Me: *smirks* That's a new one**

**Tamaki: HOW DARE YOU TIE US UPSIDEDOWN AND HANG US ABOVE LIONS! WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN MY DARLING HARUHI?!**

**Me: Oh , relax. She's fine. She scuba diving with some of my reviewers. Their down there mocking the sharks.**

**Host Club: *eyes widen* **

**Tamaki: DON'T WORRY HARUHI! PAPA'S COMING! *dives underwater* **

**Me: See, this is why you guys need to let me finish my sentences. All of my scuba gear was charmed by my slave, uh, I mean my friend, so the sharks can't harm us. Now Tamaki dived into shark infested water without protection.**

**Host Club: *eyes widen a little more***

**Me: *roll my eyes* HOWL!**

_**Howl appears out of nowhere**_

**Howl: Yes, Master? **

**Me: Put a spell on Tamaki so the sharks don't hurt him. If he gets hurt, I'll be sued, even though it was from his own stupidity.**

**Howl: Yes, Master *chants a spell* There. Anything else, Master?**

**Me: Nope, you can go**

_**Howl disappears in a puff of smoke**_

**Host Club: …...**

**Me: Anyway, I'll give a reward to the first reviewer to figure out why their cell phones are those colors! Please review! I gotta go mock the sharks! BYE-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

**Me: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! And we have a winner to my little contest. So shout out to jennymaster! And since she also got it right on the same day, shout out to SemiraBlake. As a reward, I'm putting them in my story! Though they'll appear next chapter. **

**Tamaki: Are you sure you want to put them in your story?**

**Me: *looks insulted* What do you mean by that?!**

**Tamaki: You're insane. I'm worried that if you put them in your story, you'll write something and they'll get mad at you.**

**Me: Aw, you're worried about my safety!  
Tamaki: No I'm not, I'm worried about their criminal record.**

**Me: *starts to cry* Oh, I see. *starts to walk away sadly***

**Tamaki: No! Wait! I'm worried about you as well!**

**Me: *runs back and hugs Tamaki to death* AW! I love you too!**

**Tamaki: *blushes like crazy***

**Me: Don't worry about them. I won't write anything mean or bad! Tamaki, can you do the disclaimer? *gives him puppy-dog eyes***

**Tamaki: *blushes harder* Uh, um, Awsmpup doesn't, um, own OHSHC, um, only her OCs**

**Me: Thank you Tamaki! *kisses his cheek***

**Tamaki: *faints***

**Ch.7**

I wake up the next morning to knocking.

"Yes?" I ask, yawning.

"It's time to get up Miss Yuneeku" Obaasan says, "You have to get ready for school."

"Ok" I say.

I sit up and see Hershey lying at the edge of my bed.

"Hey baby" I say. Hershey opens his eyes and yawns.

"You're so cute" I say.

He stands up and walks over to me. I pet him, tired.

We were up late at the park "fixing" our uniforms.

They were surprised when they saw Hershey, but when I explained, they all just smirked at me. I wonder why.

I get out of bed and put on my uniform.

I go downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.

"Hey Tamaki. I'm ready" I say.

"He turns to me and his eye widen.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" he yells. I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, my uniform?" I say.

I fixed my uniform up**(AN: Go on my Doll Divine profile. All new outfits, and whatnot are going to be on my Story OC gallery. I'll tell you when to look things up though)**.

"What did you do to it?!" he asks. I smirk.

"Oh, you like it?" I ask, doing a twirl, "I changed it to fit my style."

"But-but-but" Tamaki stutters.

"If you're worried about the rules, don't be. I already looked it up. There's nothing about no accessories or not cutting it up and putting it together differently" I say. "Though my hair may produce a problem."

"If your hair is going to be a problem, then dye it to it's original color" Tamaki says.

"This is it's natural color. I was born with it. I never told you that?" I ask.

"No" Tamaki says.

"Oh" I say, then I shrug.

"I talked to my dad. He got you and your friends into the same classes as me and my friends" Tamaki says.

"Really? That's cool" I say.

"Yeah, you and Joyu are in me and Kyoya's class. The twin girls and Hataro are in the devil boys and my darling daughter's class, and Keki & Pura are in Honey and Mori's class" Tamaki says.

"Young Master, it is time to leave" Obaasan says.

"Ok, thank you Obaasan" Tamaki says.

We go to the limo and get in. The ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

We get to school. All the girls surround the limo. I smirk. This'll be fun. Can't wait to meet Ayanokoji.

The door opens and Tamaki gets out. Then he helps me out.

The girls and some guys stare at me. I turn to Tamaki.

"Can we get to class?" I ask.

"Of course" Tamaki says.

The girls squeal and glare at me.

I glare right back and they back off.

Yeah, my glare is pretty scary.

I follow Tamaki to our classroom.

Everyone is staring at us. Well, staring at me.

We meet up with Kyoya and Joyu.

We walk in and all the talking stops.

They watch us walk to the teacher.

"They're new here. Her name is Yuneeku and she's Joyu" Tamaki explains.

She raises an eyebrow at us.

"What?" I ask.

"School rules say you must wear the uniform and no unnaturally colored hair is allowed" she says, a little rudely.

I frown. I knew this was going to happen.

"We are wearing the uniform, just in our own style. And this is my natural hari color. Got a problem with it?" I ask, rudely.

If she's rude to me, I'm gonna be rude right back.

She glares at me a little. So that's how it is, huh?

I g;are at her, along with Joyu.

Yeah, my glare is nothing compared to Joyu's. Her glare seems like she's staring right into your soul. And when you put them together, it's like you just witnessed the apocalypse.

"You can sit next to Tamaki and Kyoya, since you know them" Our new teacher says, scared.

I smirk and we walk to our seats.

Me and Joyu weren't listening. We were talking to each other via text.

**(AN: Yuneeku is **_italics _**and Joyu is bold)**

_Have you met Kyoya's father yet?_

**No, not yet**

_I thought he would've wanted to meet you since you're an orphan Kyoya just picked up_

**I take offense to that. What about you?**

_I haven't met him, but he doesn't count. You know as well as I do, he's just an older Tamaki. He's cool, unlike some family members._

**You mean Tamaki's Grandma?**

_Yep. Haven't met her yet, but I already know she's an old bat. If she's that awful in the show, can't wait to see how bad she is in real life._

**Don't you mean, can't wait to tell her off and punch her in the face? **

_You know it!_

"If you can find time to text to each other, then perhaps you can answer this question" teach says. I'm gonna call her The Witch.

We look at the board. It's simple.

"The answers -10" me and Joyu say.

Everyone stares at us like we grew a second head.

"What now?!" I ask.

"Um, correct" The Witch says.

"Can we continue what we were doing?" I ask, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, sure?" The Witch says, uncertainly.

"Thank you" I say, then me and Joyu continue our text-talk.

So it was pretty uneventful. Before I know it, school is over.

Me and Joyu get up and walk to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"What now?" I ask, though I know what the answer is.

"We have to go to the Music Room for our Host Club. You are welcome to join us" Tamaki says.

"Sure why not" I say.

We follow them to the Music Room. We go in and the others are already there.

"Hey guys" I say.

Keki runs up and hugs me.

"Hi Yu-Yu!" she says.

"Hello Keki" I say hugging her.

"How was school?" I ask everyone.

I got a number of ok's and fine's. I smirk.

"Any problems with your uniforms?" I ask.

They smirk.

"What do you think?" Twin Set #1 ask.

I roll my eyes, smiling.

"Our teacher, or as I call her, The Witch, had a problem with my hair" I say.

"Did she believe it's your natural hair color?" Kekona asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. Probably not. Me and Joyu glared at her before she could say anything" I say. They flinch.

"You probably scarred her for life" Baka says.

"What do you mean-" Hikaru starts.

"-Scarred for life?" Kaoru finishes.

"Both my and Joyu's glare are freaking scary. But when put together, well let's just say you don't want to be where they're directed" I say. Twin Set #1 hug each other tightly, with scared expressions on their faces.

"Yeah" Saisho says, shaking.

"It's like the apocalypse" Kekona says, shaking.

Tamaki and the twins (#2) look at me and Joyu scared.

I smirk. Time to have some fun.

"Joyu is type AB. So is Keki" I say. Tamaki and the twins (#2) freak out and hide behind the couch.

"You have a problem with my blood type?" Joyu asks, with her eyebrow raised.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, of course not" Tamaki says.

I look at the clock.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I ask.

"Oh, yes" tamaki says, standing up, "Everyone prepare the room for our guests."

"Um, what about us?" Twin Set #1 asks.

"Well, you could be our dogs" Kyoya says.

"I refuse to be anyone's servant" me and my friends say at the same time.

"Hataro could be a new host and I could start an advice table" I suggest.

"Wait, what?!" Hataro asks. We ignore him.

"Hmm, that could work, but what about your other friends?" Kyoya asks.

"Joyu could help with advartisement and whatnot, Keki & Pura can cook and bake, and the twins are great designers, they can make cosplay outfits for all of you" I say.

"Alright" Kyoya agrees.

"Great!" I say, "Girl, front and center!"

They all get in a line, in front of me. Hataro was already here, so I didn't need to call for him.

"Now, we all have a job in the Host Club" I say.

"Really?!" Keki asks, excitedly.

"Yep! Joyu you're in charge of advartisement and helping Kyoya with the financial position of the club" I say. She nods and walks over to Kyoya's table.

"Keki, Pura, you two are the new cooks for the club" I say.

"YAY!" Keki cheers. She runs off to the kitchen area, and Pura follows silently.

"Twins, you two are the new clothes and costume designers" I say.

"Sweet!" they say, hi-fiving each other.

"What about you and Hataro?" they ask.

"Hataro is a new Host" I say, smirking.

"But I don't want to be-" Hataro starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Oh Tamaki! Hataro wants you to teach him all about being a host!" I call to Tamaki.

"REALLY?!" he asks.

I nod, smirking.

"What?! No I-" Hataro tries to say, but Tamaki cuts him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Anyway, I'm starting an advice table" I finish telling the twin girls.

"Cool" they say, then they walk to their new designing table.

I walk to an empty table and set up for my new job.

I look around.

Tamaki is teaching Hataro how to be a host, well trying to. Hataro isn't really cooperating.

My twins are talking excitedly about new designs.

Kyoya and Joyu are typing on their laptops, next to each other. I roll my eyes.

Keki and Pura are preparing their kitchen.

I smirk.

This'll be fun.

**End of Ch.7**

**Me: So, that's the chapter. Hope you liked it!  
Tamaki: I liked it.**

**Me: Really, thanks!**

_**Host Club, minus Haruhi and Tamaki, barge into the closet.**_

**Me: *sweatdrop* Um, there's a very good explaination to this.**

**Host Club: *stares at me sternly***

**Tamaki: Guys, you came for me! Wait a minute, WHERE'S MY DARLING HARUHI!**

**Me: Um, well now that you all are getting along so nicely, I think I'll just leave you all alone. So, um, BYE-BYE! *runs out of the closet***

**Host Club: *runs after me* **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

_**Haruhi and Awsmpup run into Haruhi's house and lock all entrances**_

**Haruhi: *gasp* Do you *gasp* think they *gasp* saw us? *gasp***

**Me: *gasp* No *gasp* not really. *gasp* I think *gasp* we lost them *gasp* at the market *gasp***

_**Ranka comes up to us with a tray of tea**_

**Ranka: Hello girls. Would you like some tea?**

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi sit at her table thing**_

**Haruhi: Thanks Dad**

**Me: *nods* Yeah thanks. Hey, if the Host Club comes by, we aren't here. Ok?**

**Ranka: *smiles* Ok, dear. **

**Me: *faces reviewers* Hey guys. sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My mom is cutting back my computer time. *tears up* I haven't had much time to write my fanfiction. Anyway, if you're waiting on my other stories *puts hands together and bows japenese style* I'm so sorry! I promise to update them as fast as I can! For now, here's ch.8. Please, enjoy!**

**Ch.8**

"Is everything ready?" Tamaki asks.

"Yep!" We all say.

The Host Club, plus Hataro, get into position.

Me and my girl friends are all at our tables.

The doors open and the guests come in.

"Welcome guests" We all say, smiling.

The girls look confused and love struck.

"Um, Tamaki?" One girl asks.

"Yes, my princess?" Tamaki says, lifting her face to his.

"Why, um, are the new kids here?" the girl asks, blushing.

My eye twitches.

You will not rip her apart, you will not rip her apart!

"Oh, well let me explain to all of you" Tamaki says.

All the girls are listening intently.

"These new kids are all orphan's that me and the rest of the club decided to help out. You see, they, somehow, were taken from their home, and are unable to return" Tamaki says. All the girls gasp with tears in their eyes.

"So, each one is staying at one of our homes for the time being" Tamaki says.

The girls look jealous, but I think their pity is overruling their jealousy.

"They have decided that, to repay us, they shall help out the club. Hataro is now a new host, so you are welcome to request him" Tamaki says.

I think the girls are looking at Hataro with hunger in their eyes. Haha.

"The twins are now our new costume designers. You can suggest our next theme to them, and they will make our costumes. Keki-sempai and Pura-sempai are our new chefs. They will bake and cook all of our snacks. And over the, is Yuneeku's Advice Table. You may go there to talk out all your problems and she shall provide you with the advice you need: Tamaki says.

The girls look at me and my table smiling.

I smile back, and wave.

"So, may the club begin their activities" Tamaki says.

I look around.

I think I see Ritsu Kasanoda.

A girl comes over to my table.

I smile, "Hi, I'm Yuneeku."

She smiles back, "I'm Jenny, but you can call me Jen."

"Ok Jen, you can sit down" I say.

"Ok" she says, sitting next to me.

"So what do you need?" I ask politely.

She looks a little nervous.

"Um, well, I like this guy, but I don't know how to tell him or if he likes me back" Jen says.

"Ok, who do you like?" I say.

She looks nervously over to Haruhi's table. I raise an eyebrow.

"Haruhi?" I ask.

"No, I already figured out the you-know-what" Jen says.

"Oh" I say, "You should tell the Host Club."

"Ok" Jen says.

"Anyway, who do you like?" I ask.

She looks over to the table again.

Now I see Kasanoda is over there.

"Ritsu Kasanoda?" I ask.

"Uh-huh" She says, blushing.

"Ok, there is only one thing to do" I say, smiling.

"What?" Jen asks, hopeful.

"Wait here" I say, getting up.

I walk over, grab Ritsu's hand, and drag him through the door to another room.

"What the heck?!" Kasanoda says.

"Do you know Jen?" I ask, arms crossed.

He blushes a little. Bingo.

"Uh, yeah" he says.

"Do you like her?" I ask, smirking.

"Uh, well, um" he stutters.

I pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, just ask her out after the club is over, I'm positive she'll say yes" I say, still smirking.

"Uh, ok" he says, embarrassed.

I walk back in with my smirk. Everyone is gaping at me.

"What?" I ask. They just stare at me.

I shrug and walk back over to my table. Jen is gaping at me as well.

I sit next to her and smile.

"There you go" I say.

"Uh, what did you do?" she asks.

"Oh, I just asked him some questions" I say.

"Ok, uh, how do I tell him my feelings?" she asks, confused.

"Don't worry about that. Just wait until the clubs over. You'll get your answer" I say.

"Uh, ok" she says, still confused.

Jen was my only customer, but that's ok. Once the word about my advice table spreads, I should have more.

So now, the Host Club is over for the day.

"So, why am I still here?" Jen asks.

"Just be patient, and let my magic work" I say with confidence.

"Magic?" she asks.

The door opens and a blushing Kasanoda comes in.

He walks over to me and Jen. His blush gets darker with each steps. Aw, young love. Wait that makes me sound old.

"Uh, would you, um, like to go out, uh, tonight with me?" Kasanoda asks, nervously.

Jen blushes.

"Uh, sure" she says.

"Coll, um, I'll pick you up, uh, at 8" he says. Then he walks out blushing hard.

The Host Club and Jen all look at where Kasanoda was, shocked. Then they look at me, shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"How did-" Jen asks, cutting herself out.

"Back at home, Yu-Yu was nicknamed 'The Matchmaker'" Keki says.

"And how I do it is my little secret" I say, winking and sticking my tongue out a little.

They just look at me.

"Uh, ok" Jen says smiling, "Thanks."

I smile, "You're welcome."

"Can we be friends?" Jen asls. I'm surprised.

"Oh, uh, sure" I say, smiling.

The door opens again.

Another girl comes in.

"Is Yuneeku here?" she asks.

"I'm Yuneeku, what's up?" I ask. She closes the door and walks over to me.

"I'm Semira, I'm in your class" she says.

"Oh, hi. What do you want?" I ask.

"Well, I just wanted to say I think you're cool, so we should be friends" Semira says.

"Uh, ok" I say. Awesome. Two new friends in one day.

"By the way" Semira says, turning around, "If Haruhi is going to pretend to be a guy, she should wrap her chest."

"Yeah, the girls are going to notice it eventually" Jen says, hands on her hips.

Everyone stares at them. Well, I only stare at Semira since Jen told me she knows.

"What?" Jen and Semira ask at the same time.

"How did you find out?" Kyoya asks, with his arms crossed.

"Like I said, Haruhi should wrap her chest" Semira says.

"I put different clues together" Jen says, shrugging.

"Well, now that you know, we need to make sure you won't tell anyone" Kyoya says.

Haruhi shrugs at them. "I don't really care if you tell anyone or not."

"Trust me when I say, I won't tell anyone" Semira says.

"I get the feeling that Kasanoda already knows, so I have no one to tell" Jen says.

"Still" Kyoya says.

"They can help me with my advice table." I say, "Three people are better than one."

Kyoya thinks about it.

"Alright" he says.

"Yay!" Semira and Jen cheer.

"YAY! We should celebrate with cake!" Keki cheers.

"YEAH!" Honey cheers.

Everyone but Joyu, Mori, Pura, and Kyoya, smile at them.

"Ok" I say.

"YAY!" they both cheer.

Keki ran to the kitchen, Pura following her quickly and silently.

They came back out with a table full of cake.

Everyone but Keki and Honey got a slice. Keki and Honey both got a whole cake to themselves.

We finished eating and decided to go home.

Me and Tamaki got in our limo, because it got here first,

"So, how did you do that?" Tamaki says.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Getting Bossa-Nova to ask Jen out" Tamaki says.

"Oh, well I asked him if he liked her" I say.

"Does he?" Tamaki asks. He's so dense.

"Duh! So I told him to ask her out" I say, "I know how shy he is, so I gave him a little push."

"Oh" he says.

We arrived home.

We walk inside. And are attacked by our dogs.

Good thing Hershey isn't that big.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Tamaki is laughing because Antoinette is tickling him with her tongue.

Hershey is trying to copy Antoinette but he isn't doing so good because he's so small right now.

I pick him up and scratch his ear.

He starts to pant. I think he likes it.

Obaa-san came up to us.

"Young Master, Miss Yuneeku, someone is here to see you both" Obaa-san says.

Obaa-san led us to the office that I didn't know we had.

We walk inside. Obaa-san stays outside and closes the door.

I turn around and come face-to-face with Tamaki's dad, Yuzuru Suoh.

**End of Ch.8**

**Me: So that's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Haruhi: sssshhhh**

**Me: *whispers* Oh right, sorry.**

_**Haruhi's apartment doorbell rings. Haruhi and Awsmpup run to a different room as quietly as possible.**_

**Ranka: Coming!**

_**Ranka opens the door**_

**Ranka: Why, hello boys. I didn't know you were coming. What do you need?**

**Kyoya: Hello Ranka. Are the girls here?  
**

**Ranka: *looks surprised* Why no they're not. I haven't seen them since this morning. **

**Kyoya: *raises an eyebrow* Mmh-hmm**

**Tamaki: MY DARLING HARUHI I KNOW YOU"RE HERE! PLEASE COME OUT SO I CAN SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL DEVIL GIRL!**

**Ranka: *whacks Tamaki with his frying pan* Oh my, well I guess you'll have to look somewhere else. So good-bye. *shuts door***

**Kyoya: *stops door with his foot and walks in* I know they're here.**

**Ranka: *hits everyone over the head with his frying pan* RUN GIRLS, RUN!  
**

_**Haruhi and Awsmpup run for the door. Awsmpup stops for a second.**_

**Me: You know the drill, review and um, BYE-BYE!**

_**Haruhi and Awsmpup run out. **_

**Host Club: GET HER!**

_**Host Club runs out after them.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi are setting up a trap for the Host Club in a random jungle they ran into trying to escape the boys**_

**Haruhi: *pulls rope* Are you sure this'll work? **

**Me: *pulls rope along with Haruhi* Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work. I mean, Semira promised us that it's 100% foolproof**

**Haruhi: Just making sure. It's a good thing we ran into her back at the river**

**Me: Yeah. I wonder what she's doing there? *shrugs* Oh well**

**Haruhi: *looks around them* How'd we end up here in the jungle anyway?**

**Me: *looks around then looks at Haruhi and shrugs* I don't know. *hears voices* We better hurry up and finish. I can hear them coming**

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi pull the rope and tie it on a stick next to their hiding bush. Awsmpup puts a picture frame on the ground and runs behind their bush with Haruhi**_

**Tamaki: I know they're in here somewhere! WE HAVE TO FIND MY DAUGHTER BEFORE SHE GETS EATEN BY WOLVES!**

**Hikaru: Uh boss? I don't think wolves live in jungles.**

**Kaoru: Yeah. Don't they live in forests or something?**

**Kyoya: Well, actually, wolf habitats vary depending on the type of wolf.**

**Honey: I'm tired**

**Mori: *grunts and puts Honey on his shoulders***

**Honey: *grins widely* Thanks Takashi!**

**Hikaru: Hey boss, what's that over there? *points to picture***

**Tamaki: It looks like a picture of Haruhi in middle school!**

**Host Club: *looks at each other* IT'S MINE! *runs to the picture***

**Haruhi: NOW!  
**

_**Awsmpup cuts the rope and a large cage trap falls on top of the Host Club, trapping them**_

**Host Club: WHAT THE-**

**Me and Haruhi: *come out of their bush* YES! *hi-five each other***

**Tamaki: HARUHI!**

**Me: We win! **

**Haruhi: *blinks* Win what?**

**Me: *blinks and shrugs* I don't know exactly. I just know that we finally got them out of the way**

**Haruhi: *nods* Oh. By the way, how did Semira get my middle school picture?**

**Me: I think she bought it online from someone named K.O.**

**Haruhi: *blinks* Wait a minute. *thinks* KYOYA!**

**Kyoya: Let us out or else**

**Me: *puts hands on hips* Or else what?**

**Kyoya: *smirks* Oh, you'll see**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Uh, ok? *turns to reviewers* Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, every once in awhile I lost intrest in the story, but I always got it back. And my mom cut back my computer time. FYI, I don't understand that. 1) It's my computer! I got it for christmas, it's not like I'm using her computer for all my fanfiction needs! 2) *tears up* She doesn't understand my needs! Anyway, enjoy the 9th chapter!**

**Ch.9**

So, I'm finally meeting Tamaki's dad, Yuzuru Suoh.

...SOMEONE HELP ME!

While I'm internally dying, I smile at him a little. He smiles back.

"DAD!" Tamaki yells, smiling widely.

Yuzuru looks at him sternly. "Call me chairman."

Tamaki falters and goes to his emo corner.

Weird, I didn't think he does that in front of his family. Then again, this is Tamaki we're talking about. He grows mushrooms or builds hamster homes in the middle of the street if Haruhi denies him anything.

Sigh, he probably is already in love with her.

NO, pay attention! Don't embarrass yourself in front of Tamaki's dad!

I look at Tamaki.

"Tamaki" I say. He looks up at me, hopeful. "Don't make a mess with your hamster home." I say, bluntly.

He gets a shocked look, then goes back to making his hamster home, crying, with his dark sad aura.

Yuzuru looks at me, a little surprised. Then he relaxes into a smile. He takes my hand, bows, and kisses it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Yuneeku" Yuzuru says, flirtatiously.

Yep, this is the Yuzuru Suoh I know.

I sweatdrop. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Suoh."

"You can call me Yuzuru" he says, winking.

I sweatdrop again. "You really are Tamaki's dad, Yuzuru."

He lets go of my hand and steps back. He walks around me, as if judging the way I look.

"I see you disregarded the uniform" he says, a little sternly. Uh-oh.

"Well, in my defense, it looked like a giant creampuff" I say.

He smiles at me. "That is true."

I smile back at him. Then Tamaki runs up to us, looking really happy. I bet if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging 100mph.

"She looks great doesn't she! She re-designed her uniform to fit her style! I think she looks beautiful. Especially with her rainbow colored hair!" Tamaki says, excitedly, to his dad.

I blush. "Well-uh-I-um" I stutter.

Yuzuru smiles, knowingly.

Tamaki looks a little confused. Seriously, he's so dense!

I blush harder.

"Uh, father- I mean, Chairman, why are you here?" Tamaki says.

"I wanted to meet the lovely young lady staying here with you, she is very unusual, but I mean that in a good way" Yuzuru says, smiling at me flirtatiously.

I sweatdrop, once again.

"I should get going. Your grandmother is expecting me at the office building. She wants to discuss something with me, but it was nice meeting you, Miss Yuneeku" Yuzuru says.

"You can just call me Yuneeku" I say, getting a bad feeling in my stomach when he mentioned Tamaki's grandma.

Man, I hate that woman. I don't get why she hates him. They have more in common than me and Joyu, and that's saying something. Think what you may about my best friend and me, but we have many things in common. So many things, that I can't list them.

"Alright, Yuneeku. Anyway, goodbye. I hope to see you again soon" Yuzuru says to me.

"Bye, Yuzuru" I say, smiling.

"Bye, dad! I mean, chairman!" Tamaki says. Poor Tamaki. At least his dad loves him, even though he won't show it in public. My dad didn't even want me. Great now I'm probably going to cry.

Yuzuru leaves us alone to go meet the devil woman. Tamaki smiles and looks at me. Then he frowns.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. He wipes my eyes. I guess I did start crying.

I blush. HE'S TOUCHING ME! My life is complete.

"You're crying" he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am? Oh, uh, I didn't notice" I say, looking away.

"Why are you crying?" Tamaki says, sternly.

I'm surprised. Tamaki hasn't acted like this at all before. Well, at least to me, cause there was that time when Hikaru left Haruhi alone when a storm was about to start. And that time when- focus Yuneeku!

"Uh, I was just thinking about something from before. Nothing you need to worry about" I say, brushing it off as nothing. Tamaki looked like he didn't believe me, but left it alone.

Then I notice our position. Tamaki is holding my face close to his...

I blush hard.

He looks confused, then he realizes why I'm blushing, and blushes just as hard. He quickly lets go of my face and moves back. Though I didn't mind our former position at all.

My cell phone rings. I take it out of my pocket. I got a text from Jen. Yeah, before we all left, we gave each other our phone numbers.

'_Hey, I was wondering if u want to sleep over tonight. I know it's a school night, but my Dad isn't home, so I'm a little lonely. Besides, we go to the same school. And the other girls said they'll come. Please say yes'_

Sweet my first sleepover. Tamaki's mansion doesn't count since I'm living here.

'_Cool. I'm in! I'll be there soon, just give me directions'_

"Hey Tamaki" I say.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Me and the other girls are sleeping over Jen's house, ok?" I say.

"Ok. Is Haruhi going?" he asks.

"Well she is a girl and she's our friend, so I guess" I say.

Then Hershey and Antoinette walk in. Hershey comes over to me and I pet him.

Aw. He's so cute! I can't leave him here!

I get another text from Jen.

'_Great! I actually live four mansions down from Tamaki, so u don't really need directions. My mansion has our family name on it'_

'_Cool, we're neighbors! Hey, can I bring my puppy? I don't feel comfortable with him here and my over there'_

'_Sure, I love dogs!'_

'_Sweet! Let me pack up my stuff and I'll head over there! See u l8er'_

'_See u l8er'_

I put my phone in my pocket. I look at Tamaki. Antoinette is showering him with licks, or kisses as I call them.

Tamaki is laughing like crazy since Antoinette is tickling him with her kisses. I smile.

"Tamaki, I'm going to go pack and then head to Jen's. She lives four mansions down" I tell him.

"HAHAHA-OK-HAHAHAHA!" Tamaki says, in between laughs.

I smile and shake my head. I walk to my room, with Hershey following me.

I grab a suitcase and start to pack up my things. You know, PJ's, toothbrush & toothpaste, a brush, etc.

I finish packing my things and start to pack Hershey's things. His bowls, brush, etc. I finish packing everything in 10 minutes.

I grab Hershey's leash.

"Hershey!" I call him. He was lying down on the ground, since I was packing.

He jumps up and runs to me.

I settle him down, or try to at least.

"Sit!" I yell. Hershey stops jumping around and sit quickly. I think he just learned not to make me mad.

I smile. "Good boy!"

I pet him and put his leash on him.

I grab my suitcase and head down to the front door. I pass Obaasan on the way.

"Where are you going, Miss Yuneeku?" she asks.

"Oh, me and my friends are having a sleepover. I'm bringing Hershey with me" I say.

Obaasan smiles. "Ok, have fun."

"I will" I say, smiling. I love her. She's like the grandma I never had. K-san is the mother I never had. I wonder how she's doing.

_**Kana's POV**_

Me and Ranka are laughing at his table, looking at photo's of our children.

"Would you stop showing him my pictures!" Hataro yells from his room.

"Oh calm down! This is just what parents do!" I yell to him.

"It's true! I show Haruhi's old photo's at the bar I work at all the time!" Ranka yells to him in his normal voice. I don't know why, but he started to use his normal, man voice around me. Weird, but I'm ok with it. Ranka is my favorite character.

Haruhi left awhile ago for some sleepover the girls are having. Ranka is so happy 'his little girl is finally getting some girlfriends to hang out with and make her girlier.'

I didn't have the heart to tell him that, that will most likely never happen. My girls aren't exactly the girly type.

"Oh and this picture is when I blackmailed the girls into wearing frilly, pink creampuff dresses!" I say, showing him the picture.

"They look so cute!" he gushes.

"I know! Oh and here's Hataro in the same kind of dress!" I say, getting ready to show him the picture. Then my son appears out of nowhere, grabs the photo, rips it to pieces, then burns them in the fireplace. **(AN: Does Haruhi have a fireplace? I'm really curious and would like to try to be accurate about their homes)**

Me and Ranka just blink.

Hataro is standing over the fire, blushing and breathing hard. I guess he ran out here when he heard me talking about the dress incident.

"That's ok! I've got backup copies!" I say, cheerfully.

Hataro looks horrified.

Then we hear buzzing.

Hataro takes out his new phone that his friends bought for him. I love having rich friends.

He looks surprised, then he texts back to whoever texted him.

He looks at me. "Hey K-san, can I go to Tamaki's tonight?"

Now I'm surprised. "Uh, ok. Are you sleeping there?"

He nods. I smile.

"Ok, just making sure so I don't call the police because I don't know where you are. Again" I say.

Ranka looks surprised. "Again?"

I nod at him. "Yeah. It was after their skit at the Con we went to. After they finished their skit, everyone but Hataro came back to where I was. I, being the wonderful mother that I am, got worried and called the police. Appearently, some kids wanted to take a picture with him because his costume looked great."

"Yeah. You're way too overprotective" Hataro says.

"Don't push it" I say, darkly.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes ma'am!" Hataro stutters.

My aura and expression instantly change to cheerfulness. "Well have fun with your friends!"

Hataro sweatdrops and goes to his room to pack.

Me and Ranka show each other more photos. After about 5 minutes, Hataro comes out of his room and leaves the apartment.

"Bye sweetheart!" I call to him before he leaves.

He waves at me, walking away.

I sigh. I hope they'll be ok.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

The rest of the Host Club get here in about half an hour. I also invited Bossanova. And for some reason, I get the feeling Nekozawa is here too. Oh well, it's probably just my imagination.

Right now, they're sitting on the couch. I'm standing in front of them.

"Alright Tamaki. Why are we here?" Kyoya asks.

"I told you! We're having a sleepover!" I say, proudly.

"Mmm-hmm. What are we really doing?" Kyoya asks. Wow, he knows me too well. That's why he's my best friend! Well, that and because we're complete opposites. You know what they say, opposites attract.

I clap my hands together.

"We are going to spy on the girls' sleepover!" I say.

They all just stare at me. Then the devil boys grin weirdly.

They get up and each goes to one of my sides.

"Well, well" Kaoru says.

"Seems like boss is a real pervert" Hikaru says.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" I yell at them.

They shrug at me.

"Whatever you say" Hikaru says.

"Yeah. We totally believe you" Kaoru says.

I hate them.

Bossanova looks confused. "Why am I here?"

"Well they are sleeping at your girlfriends house tonight. It wouldn't be right if we didn't invite you" I say.

"It isn't right that we're going to spy on!" Hataro says.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME GOING TO CHECK ON MY DAUGHTERS AND MAKE SURE THEY AREN'T CAPTURED BY GYPSIES AND FORCED INTO SLAVERY?!" I yell. How could he not be worried?!

"They aren't going to kidnapped by gypsies and forced into slavery!" everyone yells.

I cry in my special corner.

"What is he doing?" Bossanova asks.

I looks over. "I'm making a hamster home!" I yell. I then turn back to my hamster home. I really need to get a hamster for these things.

"Uh, ok?" Bossanova says, unsure.

"I must say spying on the girls sounds like fun. I'm sure they will be watching a movie that involves dark magic. So I'm interested" Nekozawa says, appearing next to me, out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream, jumping into Kyoya's arms.

I look at him and smile, sheepishly. He looks at me annoyed. Then he drops me. I hit the floor, hard. I look up at him.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I yell, pointing at him.

"I wonder how you figured that out?" he says, sarcastically.

"Are we going to go anytime soon?" Honey asks, rubbing his eye.

I stand up and brush off the dirt. "We can leave right now. Miss Jen lives four mansions down from me" I say.

Bossanova looks shocked. "EH?!"

"Let's go!" I say, ignoring him.

And with that, we all leave for the girl's sleepover.

**End of Ch.9**

**Me: So there you go! That was Ch.9! Btw, I made Jen on DollDivine. I haven't made Semira yet, and I plan to make the sleepover scene on there too. So look out for that. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Review please. **

**Haruhi: Hey, do you hear something?**

**Me: *listens* Yeah, it sounds like sirens**

**Me and Haruhi: *looks at each other, then to a smirking Kyoya, then back at each other* CRAP!**

**Me: RUN, HARUHI, RUN!**

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi run further into the jungle**_

**Haruhi: How much longer do you think we'll be on this wild goose chase?!**

**Me: I don't know and I don't care! JUST KEEP RUNNING!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

_**Awsmpup and Haruhi are thrown into Music Room 3 by The Ootori Family's Police Squad.**_

**Me: OW! When I said put us down, I meant gently!**

**Haruhi: *rubs head* Yeah! That really hurt!**

**Me: *sees feet in front of me and looks up to see that they belong to the Host Club* Oh great, it's you guys *rolls eyes***

**Haruhi: *waves two fingers at them* What are you going to do now?  
**

**Kyoya: *pushes glasses up* Well, because of the little stunt you both pulled, we're add 5,000 yen to your debt**

**Haruhi: EH?!**

**Me: *stands up* I'll pay her entire debt right now!**

**Kyoya: No**

**Me: EH?! Why not?!**

**Kyoya: We rather use your bodies, then your money**

**Me: Then I'll sue!**

**Kyoya: Good luck trying**

**Me: *smirks* I'll do more then try. Oh, Kotoko!**

_**Kotoko Fujioka pops into the room wearing angel wings**_

**Kotoko: Yes?**

**Haruhi: Mom?!**

**Kotoko: *smiles at haruhi* Hi sweetheart!  
**

**Haruhi: *faints***

**Me: Did I forget to mention that Kotoko is such a good friend of mine that she is able to visit me from heaven? Oops**

**Host Club: *sweatdrops* **

**Me: Anyway, Kotoko, can you help me sue the Host Club?**

**Kotoko: Why?**

**Me: Because they're forcing your daughter to pay them with her body and won't accept my money to free her from their debt, even though I said I'll pay in full amount**

**Kotoko: *gives Host Club a scary look and says darkly* You're doing what to my daughter?!**

**Host Club: Um, uh, well-**

**Kotoko: I'm going to kill you!**

**Host Club: AAAAHHHH! **

**Kotoko: *chases the Host Club around the Music Room***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Well, I guess I'll just try to wake Haruhi up. Oh, wait! *turns to reviewers* I completely forgot to say the disclaimer in some of my other chapters! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I don't own anything! And I'm not part of CupofSquirrel so their videos don't belong to me either! Wow, my life sucks. Anyway, the whole sleepover thing idea belongs to Jen. So thumbs up Jen! And I made the sleepover scene and I finally got around to making Semira! They're in my DollDivine Story OC Gallery, so go check them out! I convinced the Host Club to join Tumblr. Well, everyone but Mori. Go to .com to find out their new Tumblr's. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Ch.10**

Me and Hershey _finally _made it to Jen's mansion.

Jen forgot to mention which _direction_ her house was in.

The first place I tried wasn't her. Turns out it belongs to some old lady who kept going on about how she didn't want to buy anything and how us aliens won't be able to eat her brains.

Weirdo. Something tells me that I'll be avoiding her house.

Anyway, I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell.

Jen answers it after a minute. She's wearing her pajamas, which consist of a dark red halter top, dark blue, loose capris and a gold chain.

"Hey Yuneeku!" Jen says, smiling widely.

I smile back, "Hey Jen."

"Everyone else is already here, come on in" Jen says, letting me and Hershey inside.

What's with rich people and big houses?!

"We're going to be sleeping in the game room" Jen says, showing me and Hershey the way there.

We walk in and I see all the girls, including Haruhi, sitting on the giant couch. I look around. Dang this room is big.

There's a giant movie screen, different kinds of new game systems, a giant DJ stand, a popcorn machine, and- Is that a trampoline?! There's two other doors. I'm guessing one is a bathroom. I wonder what the other room is? I'll ask Jen later.

Anyway, everyone is already in their PJs.

Joyu is wearing a long, sleeveless dark purple shirt and loose light purple capri's.

The twins are wearing their own original matching pajamas. Saisho has a dark blue sleeveless shirt, light blue short shorts, and a loose red robe. Kekona has a light blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue short shorts, and a loose red robe.

Keki is wearing a knee length, strapless, white nightgown, a black belt, and a black shawl.

Pura is wearing a dark gray sleeveless shirt, black short shorts, and small, black sleeping boots. Most likely, so in case something happens to Keki, she can spring into action, without hurting her feet.

And Semira is wearing a flashy gold strapless nightgown with dark teal strings hanging from the ends. And- wait a minute is that a tattoo?!

I just stare at it.

Semira notices I'm staring at her.

"What?" Semira asks, confused.

I point at it, "Is that a tattoo?"

She looks at her shoulder, were a black flower is. She looks at me and smiles. "Yep!"

I blink.

"I want one" I pout.

My friends sweatdrop.

Hershey barks. I completely forgot he was here.

I let him off his leash and he runs around sniffing everything.

All the girls pet him when he sniff at them.

HE SO KAWAII!

I should probably change.

"Hey, Jen, where's the bathroom? I need to change into my pajamas" I say.

"Oh, it's the door on the right" Jen says, pointing at the door.

"Thanks" I say, walking to the door. "Hey guys" I say as I walk past them.

"Hey" they say back.

I go into the bathroom and change. My pajamas is just a red tank-top and dark blue short shorts.

I walk back into the game room and see everyone talking about random things.

I sit next to Joyu and join in. Though I wonder what the guys are up to.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

We follow Bossanova to his girlfriends house.

Though he's blushing the entire way.

We get there and sneak around to where we hear the girls voices.

We get to the giant window and see the girls.

I think I just got a nosebleed, along with the other guys.

Bossanova's face is a red as a tomato. Honey's eyes are sparkling. Mori just looks bored. The twins are grinning like the chesire cat. Kyoya's, mon ami's, eye's widen a little. Nekozawa is talking to his evil cat thing.

"Shh!" I say to him. He looks at me and I freeze up. "If you want, that is!" I say nervously. I don't want to be cursed!

He just looks at me.

I sweatdrop.

Kyoya rolls his eyes. "Be quiet or else they'll know we're here. I thought we were supposed to spy on them" he says.

"We are" I say.

"Then let's actually spy on them" Kyoya says, glaring a little.

We all nod and look at the girls. They're talking pretty loud so it's easy to hear them.

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

"What now?" I ask.

"Well, we can do anything we want. What do you guys want to do?" Jen asks.

"Well, I have a question" I say.

"What?" Jen asks.

I pick up Hershey. "What's that door over there?"

"That door leads to my Dance Studio Room. You guys want to see it?" Jen asks.

"Sure" I say. Everyone else agrees with me.

Jen gets up and walks to the door. We all follow her.

She opens the door and turns on the light.

The room is pretty big. One wall is actually a giant mirror and there's a long horizontal pole attached to it. There's a radio on the other side of the room and there's a bookcase filled with CD's and Tapes next to it.

"My mom runs a famous dance studio, so I love dancing. Especially Contemporary" Jen says.

"Cool. We're actresses. We made videos of our acts. Do you want to see them?" I ask.

"Sure" Jen and Semira say.

We go back to the game room and Joyu starts to hook up her laptop to the movie screen.

"We have a ton of videos, so why don't you choose" I say.

"Ok. I'm curious about your Fruits Basket videos" Jen says, looking at the list I gave her.

"I want to see the Soul Eater videos" Semira says.

"We can watch them all if you want" I say, smiling.

"SWEET!" they say together, "But who's who?"

"In our Fruits Basket cosplay, I'm Kyo, Joyu's Shigure, Keki's Momiji, Pura's Haru, Saisho's Kagura, Kekona's Tohru, and Hataro's Yuki" I say.

"What about Soul Eater?" Haruhi asks.

"I'm Death the Kid, Joyu's Stein, Keki's Crona, Pura's Black*Star, Saisho's Soul/Medusa/Blair, Kekona's Maka, and Hataro is Spirit/Male Blair" I say.

"Cool!" Semira says.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

The girls are going to watch the videos they told us about before.

I can't wait to see them! MY NEW DAUGHTERS ARE SO TALENTED!

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

So far, we've watched 'What Fruits Basket Would Be Like in Real Life", "Fruits Basket: True or Dare", "Tohru's Wisdom Teeth", and "Fruits Basket: Shigure's Novel."

And we're all laughing our butts off, except Joyu and Pura.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Jen says, in between laughs, "You guys...are so...funny!"

"Yeah!" Semira says, gasping for breathe.

"Thanks!" I say.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

Me and the other guys are all trying to hold in our laughter.

It's really hard though. I KNEW MY DAUGHTERS WERE SUPER TALENTED!

They're already finishing up the other videos.

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

We're watching our final video, "Soul Eater: The Book of Eibon."

We've already watched "Stien Babysits Death the Kid", "Spirit's Talk", "Black*Stars Surgery", "Soul Eater: Malk Parody", "Death the Kid's Love Life", and "Stien Babysits Blair."

We're all still laughing. I stop laughing when I see something out the window.

I think that's blond hair. TAMAKI!

I don't doubt that the others are here too.

I whisper into Joyu's ear, "The Host Club is spying on us outside. Pass it on."

She nods and goes to Saisho, who tells Kekona, who tells Pura, who tells Keki, who tells Haruhi, who tells Jen, who tells Semira.

They look at me and I point to outside the window.

They look at where I'm pointing and sees the same blond head of hair I spotted earlier.

They look a little upset, since the guys are spying on us.

I smirk at them and motion for them to play along.

They smirk and nod.

"Sooo, who wants to go for a night swim?" I ask.

"But we didn't bring our swimsuits" the twins say.

"So? It's not like anyone's going to see us" I say, smirking.

"I'm ok with it" Joyu says.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING SWIMMING!" Keki cheers.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

Everyone but Hataro got nosebleeds right then and there.

I wonder why Hataro doesn't have a nosebleed. GASP! HE PROBABLY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE GIRLS! HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DARLING LITTLE GIRLS!

_**Hataro's POV**_

Sigh. I knew Yuneeku well enough to know she wouldn't ever go skinny dipping, let alone let the other girls do it.

If I know herlike I know I do, she probably saw one of us and planned the whole thing. I think I'm the only one who saw them whisper to each other.

_**Yuneeku's POV**_

We get up and walk out of the game room. We all go to Jen's room and put on monster costumes, that Semira brought for some reason.

We sneak outside and tip-toe to the bushes the guys are hiding in.

We sneak behind them and wait a little. I can see from here that all the guys', except for Hataro, faces are as red as a tomato. Surprisingly, Nekozawa and Kasanoda are here.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" we all yell.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The guys all scream.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Me and the other girls are all laughing hard.

The guys are staring at us, freaked out.

"You should have seen you're faces!" I says, laughing.

"Yeah, you're all are as white as ghosts!" Saisho says, laughing her guts out.

"That wasn't funny Yuneeku!" Hataro yells.

I stick my toungue at him, "Shut up, Baka."

"I'M NOT A BAKA!" he yells.

I slap the back of his head.

"OW!" he yells, "What was that for?!"

"There are people sleeping, Baka." I say.

He glares at me. "It's only 7:00!"

I roll my eyes and ignore him.

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" I ask, arms crossed.

"To spy on you" Hikaru says.

"Duh!" Kaoru says.

"I know that. I mean why!" I say, sternly.

The twins shrug and point to Tamaki.

"It was his idea" They say.

I look at Tamaki and he's killing the twins with his eyes.

"Uh, since when were you a pervert?" I ask.

He looks at me and blushes.

My twins shrug, "Since he met you" they say, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, with bored expressions.

I look at them, annoyed.

Then I look at Tamaki. He's blushing like no tomorrow.

I think the twins are right. For once.

Naa.

"Uh, ok? But seriously guys, go home" I say.

"They can stay if they want" Jen says.

I look at her confused. "Why?"

She shrugs. "The more, the merrier."

I turn around to face my girl friends and sweatdrop.

They, everyone but Joyu, look conflicted on whether to let the guys stay or to tell them to go home. Even Pura had a look in her eye that says, "Let they stay or make them leave."

I turn away from them and see Tamaki, the Twins, and Honey giving me puppy eyes.

I sweatdrop again. I know I lost this battle. I can't resist the eyes. Mostly Tamaki's.

I sigh. "Fine."

"YAY!" they cheer.

I point my thumb at Kasanoda and Nekozawa. "Them too?"

Jen arches her eyebrow. "Well, one is my boyfriend and the other will probably curse me if I don't let him stay."

I think this over for a second and then nod slightly. "True."

"Yeah, yeah, they're staying. Whatever. LET'S PARTY!" Semira yells, running inside the house.

We all sweatdrop and follow her inside. This is going to be a long night.

**End of Ch.10**

**Me: So that's this chapter. I had a hard time with this one. I decided last minute to end it here and continue the sleepover in the next chapter. I never really been to a sleepover, so I don't really know what to do at one, *gives a cheerful thumbs-up* but I'll try my hardest in the next chapter. **

_**Host Club runs by. Ranka and Kotoko chases them with frying pans.**_

**Me: *blinks* Uh, ok? **

**Haruhi: *wakes up slowly* Ugh, what happened?**

**Me: You fainted after your mom appearred**

**Haruhi: *eyes widen* She's really here?**

**Me: *nods* mhmm *points to Kotoko who's still chasing the Host Club with a frying pan* She's trying to kill the Host Club for forcing you into debt**

**Haruhi: *blinks and watches the 'show'* Oh.**

**Me: What to get some popcorn and watch?**

**Haruhi: *shrugs* Sure, why not**

**Me: Cool. *turns to reviewers* So, go to my Tumblr and find out my updates. Oh, and visit the Host CLub's Tumblrs, too. I'm just being so forgetful, aren't I. I also forgot to do my signature sign out in the past chapters. BYE-BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Life in Ouran HighSchool Host Club**_

**Me: HIYA EVERYONE! I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long! I've been so busy! I feel awful! I want to thank all of my faithful and loyal followers/favorites for being so patient! Most of the things in this are Jen's idea. I've never been to a sleepover! *starts to cry* My life is so horrible! Anyway, I asked Jen to help me, so most of this chapter belongs to Jen. **

**Jen: You're welcome**

**Me: *stares at Jen* Where did you come from?!  
**

**Jen: *looks around* I don't know**

**Me: *blinks***

**Jen: *points to Semira* Semira's here too. **

**Me: *watches Semira***

**Haruhi: SSSSHHHH!**

**Me: *turns to Haruhi and whispers* Oh, sorry. *turns to reviewers and whispers* We're watching Kotoko and Ranka try to kill the Host Club with frying pans. It's very entertaining. And apparently, Semira joined Kotoko and Ranka. *shrugs* Don't ask me why, cause I don't know. Anyway, the whole sleepover thing is going to be long, and I don't want you all to wait anymore time that you already have. So, I'm cutting the sleepover scene in half. This is part 1. And I'm a little sad that no one's been going to our Tumblrs. I was really excited at first and then no one came on. I got confused on why, but then found out. The stupid thing too off my Tumblr except for the .com. To find out my Tumblr and the others, go to my profile. Though, there were a few questions for the Host Club, so thank you whoever you people were! Well, Tamaki was only asked one thing, and he was pretty upset with it. *shrugs* He even paused the chase so he could go sulk in the corner. But I agree with whoever asked him that. It is creepy. **

**Tamaki: *stops running* EH?! *goes to his corner and sulks* **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Drama Queen. **

**Tamaki: I'M NOT A QUEEN, I'M A KING!**

**Me: Whatever. Jen, disclaimer, please**

**Jen: Awsmpup doesn't own anything but her OC's. Seriously, she doesn't. Not even most of the plot of this chapter and Joyu's nickname. They belongs to me. **

**Me: Yeah, unfortunately I had to ask Jen for inspiration. Anyway, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Ch.11**

We all go inside and sit in the game room.

"Soooo, what now?" I ask.

Jen shrugs. "We could play truth or dare." Ritsu doesn't look that eager.

I contemplate it.

"Whatever" the Baka says.

"Fine" Haruhi sighs.

"We're ok-" Saisho starts. "-with it" Kekona finishes.

Kaoru and Hikaru just have evil grins.

"I want to play!" Keki exclaims, hugging Kuma-chan.

"Me too!" Honey exclaims, hugging Usa-chan.

Pura and Mori grunt.

"ALRIGHT! This is going to be so awesome!" Semira yells.

Nekozawa smiles one of his dark smiles. "Me and Beelzenef shall join you."

I just realized that he has Beelzenef... Wait, doesn't he always have Beelzenef?

"I'll play! This'll be so fun! Kyoya! Mon ami! You must join us!" Tamaki exclaims, looking at Kyoya expectantly.

Kyoya sighs. "Fine."

"I don't know" I say. I don't like truth or dare, especially with both pair of twins. Our twins are just plain evil when they play.

"I'll play if you do" Joyu says, looking at me bored.

"Ok, then. I guess we'll play too" I say, smiling at Jen.

"Cool. Kasanoda?" She asks, looking at him with a pout.

He just blushes.

"Pwease" Jen says, tears coming into her eyes. Hmm, she's a good actress.

"O-o-ok" he stutters.

"YAY!" Jen cheers, "Ok, I'll go first! Semira, truth of dare?"

"Alright baby! I choose dare!" Semira yells.

I think she's crazy, but the good kind. Wait, is there a good kind of crazy?

"Ok, I dare you to...bungee jump from my roof" Jen says. Wow, didn't expect that.

"Okie dokie!" Semira says.

She hops up and skips to the stairs.

We all look at eachother, then rush outside.

Semira is on the roof tying a rope around her waist.

We're all frozen in place, watching her.

Then she gives us a thumbs up...and jumps off.

"NOOOO!" We all scream.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Semira cheers. SHE'S INSANE!

When the rope stops bouncing, Semira is grinning at us upside down.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Anyone else want a turn?" she asks.

Our eyes twitch.

"Semira, get down before you hurt yourself" Joyu says.

"Ok" Semira says, untying the rope...then falls head first into the grass. "Ow."

We all sweatdrop.

Me and Jen help Semira up. "Let's go back inside."

We all go back to the game room.

"Your turn to ask someone, Semira" I say.

"Cool. Joyu! Truth or dare?" Semira says, way too happy for someone who just face-planted into ground.

"Dare" Joyu says.

Semira grins. "I dare you to kiss Kyoya!"

"No" Joyu says, bluntly.

I smirk. "You can't take it back Joyu. It's a dare" I say, in a sing-song voice.

"I hate you" Joyu says.

"Aw, I love you too!" I say.

"I refuse to part take in this ridiculous-" Kyoya starts to say, but Joyu interrupts him.

And by interrupt, I mean she grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his.

Dang, girl.

She pulled back and then acted as if it had never happened.

"I'm next. Neeku, truth or dare?" she asks.

"HA! I'll take your dare any day!" I say, confident. She's my best friend, she wouldn't-

"I dare you to kiss the person on your right's cheek and say you love them & you think they're sexy" Joyu says.

I stand corrected.

My eyes widen. And so does the person's on the right. Which happens to be Tamaki.

...I hate her.

"Truth!" I says, quickly.

"Can't take it back, Neeku. It's a dare" Joyu taunts, emotionlessly. I don't understand how someone can taunt someone and be emotionless. Then again this is Joyu we're talking about.

"I hate you" I say.

"Love you too" the evil she-witch says.

I goes over to the blushing Tamaki and kiss his cheek. His blush gets darker.

"I love you and I think you're sexy" I say, not looking at him and blushing darker with every word.

I sit back up and glare at Joyu, who has a smirking glint in her eye.

"Witch" I growl.

She just looks at me.

"Nekozawa, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare" Nekozawa says.

"I dare you to take off Beelzenef and throw him out the window" I say.

"...What?" Nekozawa asks, shocked.

"Take off Beelzenef and throw him out the window" I repeat, smirking.

"Now who's the witch" Joyu says.

"Shut up, at least I'm not making him do something to embarrass him" I say, glaring at her.

She glares back.

"Anyway, go ahead and throw him outside" I say to Neko.

"But-" Neko starts.

"You have to do it" I say.

He hesitates and takes off Beelzenef. He slowly walks to the window. He tries to throw Beelzenef out the window, but his hand won't let go.

I roll my eyes. I get up and walk over to him.

I unwrap his hand and throw Beelzenef outside. "There."

"Beelzenef!" Neko yells.

I roll my eyes again. "You can go get him now."

Nekozawa runs outside, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Btw, your turn!" I yell out the window.

I walk back to the couch and sit down.

Everyone is staring at me, like I have the plague.

"What?" I ask.

"You just threw Beelzenef out the window" Jen says, slowly.

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"Nekozawa and Beelzenef are like this" Semira says, crossing her index and middle finger.

"And?" I ask.

"And! Nekozawa is going to curse you!" Tamak screams.

It hurt considering he's sitting right next to me.

"No he won't" I say.

"Yes he will" Twin Set #2 say.

"No he won't because I have blackmail" I say.

They all stare at me.

"What kind of blackmail?" Kyoya says.

"Joyu" I say.

"...How?" They all ask.

I look at Joyu and she nods. She takes out her laptop and starts to type away.

"Nekozawa is currently in a relationship with an unknown girl. Apparently, he doesn't want anyone to know. It would be extremely unfortunate if this little piece of information spread around school" Joyu says.

I smirk and cross my arms.

Though Semira looks a little uncomfortable. I wonder why.

Oh well.

Nekozawa comes in and everyone looks at him.

"...What?" He asks, confused.

"...You have a girlfriend?" Tamaki asks.

"Huh?" Neko asks, eyes wide.

"Don't curse me and no one finds out. Well, no one outside of this house" I say, smirking.

"Why you little-" Neko starts to say.

"Un, un, un. I can send this to everyone on the internet right now with a push of a button" I say, grabbing Joyu's laptop.

He quickly closes his mouth and sits back on the couch, mad.

"Truth or dare, Saisho?" He asks.

"Truth" Saisho says. Weird, usually she chooses dare. I think she's scared to do Nekozawa's dare.

"Why are you so protective of Kekona?" Neko asks, still mad about his dare.

"Because she got lost following a cat and we couldn't find her for a day. Kekona, truth or dare?" Saisho says, quickly. She doesn't like telling people she lost her twin sister.

"Truth" Kekona says. You know, it's really unfair how they never use dare's on each other.

"Do you like dogs?" Saisho asks.

"Yep!" Kekona says.

"Will you both stop cheating!" I yell. They aren't hard on each other, but when they play with other people, they're ruthless.

"Tamaki, truth or dare?" she asks, ignoring me.

"Truth" Tamaki says, quickly. Smart kid.

"Mm, no I can't think of any, so I'm going to make you do a dare" Kekona says, happily.

See, ruthless.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Yuneeku" Kekona says.

Everyone but Tamaki's eyes widen.

Tamaki tilts his head, with curious eyes.

"What's 7 minutes in heaven? Is it a commoners game? Is it fun?" He asks, curious.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Kekona smirks. She leans over and whispers in Tamaki's ear. His his slowly widen.

"What?! I can't- I mean, I- I refuse to do that!" Tamaki yells, with a horror written expression.

Well...that hurt.

"Gee, thanks" I say, sarcastically.

"Ah! No, Yuneeku! I didn't mean it like that!" Tamaki says, trying to explain.

While Tamaki was rambling about what he meant, I gave Joyu another look.

She nodded and turned to Kekona.

"Kekona, Tamaki said Truth, so you have to ask him a question, not give him a dare" Joyu says.

"Aw! You're no fun, Jojo!" Twin Set #1 say.

Joyu's eye twitches. "Don't call me that."

The twin girl's smirk at each other.

"But, Jojo!" they whine.

Joyu grabs a few books and throws them at the twins.

"AH!" they scream, trying to protect their heads.

I roll my eyes.

"See what happens when you don't listen to her warning?" I ask them.

"Yes Momma" they twins say.

"Good girls" I say, "Now Kekona, ask Tamaki a question."

"Fine" Kekona sighs, "Do you like Haruhi?"

"Well of course I do" Tamaki says, like it's obvious. Dang it! "She's my darling daughter! I have to like her!"

We all fall anime style.

Tamaki tilts his head again. "What?"

I pat his back. "Nothing Tamaki, absolutely nothing."

"Uh, ok" Tamaki says.

"Ask someone who hasn't gone yet, ok?" Kekona says.

"Ok! Kyoya, Mon Ami! Truth or dare?!" Tamaki asks, excited.

"Truth" Kyoya says.

"What did you think of Joyu's kiss?" Tamaki asks, almost instantly.

Joyu's ears tint red. That's how she blushes. Her ears go red instead of her cheeks. Though I'm the only one who knows that.

"I hate you" Kyoya tells him.

Tamaki just smiles, innocently.

All of the twins smirk.

"You have to answer truthfully, Kyoya" All four say at the same time.

Kyoya sighs. "It was...unexpected."

"Good enough!" Tamaki says, happily.

"Kaoru, truth or dare?" Kyoya asks.

"Dare!" Kaoru says.

"I dare you to dress up as a duck and say "you're despicable" with a lisp" Kyoya says. Wow, I didn't expect him to have even heard of Looney Toons, let alone know Daffy Duck's famous line.

"...Do I have to?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes" Kyoya says.

"Fine. Anyone have a duck costume?" Kaoru asks.

"I have one from a few Halloween's ago. It was my cousins, but he left it here" Jen says, getting up.

She walks out for a little bit, then comes back with a duck costume.

"Here you go" Jen says, throwing it at him.

Kaoru sighs and goes into the bathroom. He comes out a few minutes later wearing the costume.

All of us are trying to hold in our laughter.

"You're despicable" Kaoru says, with lisps, glaring straight at Kyoya.

Kyoya just smirks.

Kaoru then goes back to change.

He comes out and plops onto the couch. "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Hikaru says.

"I dare you to kiss Hershey on the lips" Kaoru says.

Hikaru has a look of betrayal on his face. We all look at my puppy, who's wiggling around on his back.

I think he felt us staring because he stops and looks at us, with his head tilted a little. HE'S SO CUTE!

"Hershey, come" I say. He automatically jumps up and runs to me with his little legs. Kawaii!

I pick him up and rub his head. "Good boy!"

"Arf!" Hershey barks.

I hold him up to Hikaru's face. "Here ya go!"

Hershey pants at him, with his tongue out, smiling. Can dog's smile? It at least looks like he's smiling.

Hikaru gets a disgusted look on his face. Then Hershey sloppily licks Hikaru.

Hikaru's look multiplies by 100.

Kaoru is smirking and my twins are giggling like mad men. Well women.

Hikaru slowly comes near Hershey, who's still panting.

He hesitates then he kiss Hershey on his lips, kind of.

Then he quickly pulls back and starts spitting and wiping his mouth.

Everyone, but the four emotionless people, burst out laughing.

"Arf!" Hershey barks as I pull him into a hug, while laughing.

"Bossanova, truth or dare!?" Hikaru says, blushing like crazy from embarrassment.

"Dare" Ritsu says, confidently.

"I dare you to make out with your girlfriend" Hikaru says, grinning like the cheshire cat.

Jen looks like she's about to faint from happiness and Ritsu looks like he's going to die from embarrassment.

"I-uh-I mean-!" Ritsu stutters, blushing.

"What's the matter Kasanoda? She's your girlfriend. It's natural to kiss her" I say, smirking.

"I, uh, um, uh-" Wow, Ritsu really is super shy.

"Oh forget this!" Jen says, grabbing Ritsu's face and smashing her lips onto his.

"Dang girl!" I say.

She pulls away and sits back to her position from before. "It's your turn, babe."

...What happened to the shy girl I first met?!

Ritsu is blushing still. "Ha-Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Haruhi says.

"Tamaki or Hataro?" Ritsu asks.

Haruhi cocks an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Who would you choose? Tamaki or Hataro?" He asks again, finally not blushing.

"Hataro" Haruhi says instantly. "He's more mature than Tamaki is."

We all nod, agreeing. Except for Tamaki.

"EH?!" Tamaki yells, running to the corner to grow mushrooms.

We all roll our eyes.

"It's true" Haruhi says.

"Come on Tamaki. Stop it. We need to finish our game" I say.

"Fine" Tamaki says, pouting.

He sits back on the couch.

"Honey, truth or dare?" Haruhi asks.

"Dare!" Honey says, happily.

"I dare you to dress up as a bunny and chew a carrot saying "what's up doc?" Haruhi says, giving him a bunny costume that Jen also brought down.

"Ok!" Honey says, grabbing the costume and running into the bathroom.

He come out in the costume. Well, hops out.

Jen gives him a carrot. Honey bites the carrot and starts to chew. "What's up doc?"

"KAWAII!" All us girls scream.

Honey smiles widely.

"You can keep the costume" Jen says with hearts in her eyes.

"YAY! Thank you! Pura, truth or dare?" Honey asks.

"Truth" Pura says.

"Why don't you show emotion?" Honey asks, curious.

"Because I don't like it" Pura says, bored. "Mori, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Mori says.

"Smile" Pura says, still bored.

"..." Mori just stares at her and she stares back.

...We all sweatdrop.

"Please Mori!" Honey pleads, hugging Usa-chan.

"..." Mori stares at Honey, then he slowly smiles, though it's a very small one.

Honey grins back at him. "Your turn, Mori!"

Mori goes back to being emotionless and turns to Keki.

"Truth or dare?" He asks her.

"Truth!" Keki says, hugging Kuma-chan.

"Who gave you your stuffed bear?" Mori asks.

"My daddy!" Keki says, smiling widely.

"Your turn Keki" Pura says, immediately.

I know why. It's because if she didn't move on with the game as soon as possible, people would start asking about her family. And if you ask about her family, let's ust say it doesn't end well.

"Jen, truth or dare!" Keki asks.

"Truth" Jen says.

"Why are you so shy?" Keki asks.

"..." Jen doesn't say anything.

"Come on Jen, it can't be that bad" I say, trying to comfort her and get her to answer.

She doesn't look at any of us. Ritsu looks mad, though not at any of us.

"It's because she's bullied" Ritsu says, mad.

Nobody says, anything. Though Keki looks a little guilty for asking that question.

"Why?" I ask, curious.

What? I'm worried. Plus, I want to know who bullies her. You know, so I can go kill them.

"My eyes" Jen says.

I look at her eyes. "I don't see anything. They're a pretty red color. Nothing unusual."

"It's they're color" Jen says, sad.

"...So what? Joyu has the same shade of red, and she's not bullied" I say.

"Everyone is too scared of her to bully her" Jen says, obviously.

"Oh, right" I say.

"Yeah" Jen says.

"Who bullies you?" I ask.

"Most of the girls. Though it's mostly lead by Ayanokoji" Jen says.

…That *censor* is going down.

I wink and give her a thumbs up. "Don't worry! As of now, me and Joyu shall protect you! Right, Joyu?!"

"Whatever" Joyu says.

"Anyway, let's get back to the game" I say.

"Hataro, truth or dare?" Jen asks.

"Truth" Hataro says.

"Wimp" I say.

Hataro rolls his eyes. "I'm not a wimp. I just know that if I choose dare then I'll probably have to do something embarrassing and possibly life-threatening."

"Not true! Sorta...Kinda...Maybe...Possibly...Ok fine, it's true" I say.

"If you had to date anyone here right now, who would it be?" Jen asks.

"Haruhi. She's the only one who's single and not insane" Hataro says, immediately.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER YOU PERVERT!" Go ahead and guess who said that.

Haruhi rolls her eyes. "Tamaki, I'm not your daughter. And even if I was, he's just being hypothetical."

"Yeah, you need to learn how to be calm about things" Baka says.

Tamaki gets a shocked look and goes to his emo corner.

"Hey, now Tamaki. There's no need to cry or grow mushrooms. They're just saying that sometimes you need to be...less sensitive" I say, patting his back.

His looks at me with his puppy-dog eyes.

I sweatdrop. Oh, boy.

This is going to be a long night.

**End of Ch.11**

**Me: Not the best chapter I have written...**

**Haruhi: Yeah, it could've been better**

**Me: *says sarcastically* Gee, thanks. Yeah I know it could've been better. I really just wanted to end it. This chapter was just annoying me. But the next part shall be better.**

**Haruhi: So, *points to Jen* what are you going to do about her?**

**Me: *looks at Jen, who's staring dreamily at a TV screen with her and Kasanoda kissing on it* Just leave her. She'll snap out of it eventually.**

**Jen: *stares at the TV dreamily and sighs* Ritsu...**

**Me: Uh-huh...**

**Semira: *pops up out of no where* What's going on?**

**Me: *stares at Semira* Weren't you trying to kill the Host Club with Kyoko and Ranka?**

**Semira: *blinks* That's what they were doing? I thought we were playing tag...**

**Me & Haruhi: *sweatdrop***

**Semira: *shrugs* Oh well, it's fun. I'm going back to help them again! *runs over to Kyoko and Ranka***

**Me: *looks around* Hey, wait a minute!**

**Kyoko, Ranka, & Semira: *looks at me* What?**

**Me: Where'd the Host Club go?  
**

**Haruhi, Kyoko, Ranka, & Semira: *looks around and sees that the Host Club is nowhere to be found***

**Me: *sigh* Looks like we're going on a man hunt!**

**Haruhi: Don't you mean a Host hunt!**

Me: YEP! Let's go! *turns to reviewers* Please review! It would be nice to know if some of you thought this chapter was good, because I don't. Don't ask why, I just don't. Anyway, BYE-BYE!  


**Me, Haruhi, Kyoko, Ranka, & Semira: *runs out of the room to look for the Host Club***

**Jen: *still stares at the TV* Ritsu...wait *looks around* Where'd everyone go? *shrugs* Oh well *turns to the TV with hearts in her eyes and sighs***


	12. Special Announcement!

No this isn't a chapter update, sorry. I want to tell you that I can't update or type up stories/chapters for a while. I'm going to my Grandma's and my dad doesn't want me to bring my computer. Anyway, she has a giant collection of movies and I was thinking that I could watch some of her movies and write up new stories in my temporary notebook (I lost my original, so Ice Age: My Version won't be updated until I find it, sorry again. But my family promised to look for it while I'm gone). I want you all to think of movies you would want to read a story about! And I'll let you come up with the summary of it (mostly because my stories are just random thoughts I have every once and awhile)! And what kind of OHSHC Cinderella story would you all like? The choice is between Haruhi/Tamaki without Yuneeku and Hataro or the original pairings. The one that the most people want to read will be written! So, review as soon as you can! BYE-BYE!


	13. Another Announcement!

Another Announcement! Ok so I'm back from my grandma's, so I can start writing stories! Yes the story thing where you come up with stories is closed. For now. Anyway, I have more stories to update now! Wow, I have a lot on my plate. And a few stories I'm writing are from some of my reviewers. So tomorrow I will update as much as I can without feeling so lazy. Can't update today because I'm so tired now. Took about 3 buses, one light rail, and two real trains to get home. So, for now, BYE-BYE!


End file.
